The Silence
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Zexion is a Mute who was adopted by Vexen after being abandoned by his selfish parents. He has a reason to be angry with the world, but that changes when Axel becomes apart of his life. AkuZeku Yaoi/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_This is a personal fanfiction to me, it represents a lot of things that I went through back in my high school, not the love that will breed in this fanfiction, but the hurt, isolation and I unfortunately went through a 'mute stage' for two years._

_Reviews are loved here tremendously._

_I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS._

_The Silence_

_**Chapter I**_

**Not once have I ever walked into my school thinking that I was going to be greeted by a large group of friends, smiling widely as they saw me, flinging their arms around me and asking me the pointless day by day questions such as, "how was your night?" and "is everything okay at home?" even though they had seen you less than a day ago, so not much could have possibly changed that much during that time, today was no exception for me, I received no smiles, no hugs and no questions. **

**I had never seen the need to make friends seen as though that three quarters of the world lost touch with their high school friends and never saw them ever again, so why should I bother if all of the friends I make at this school would just suddenly disappear? It makes it easier when it comes to special holidays like Christmas and New Years Day as the gift list is pretty small. Plus, in my experience with 'friends', I had found them to be two faced, backstabbers and bullies that liked to make you feel as if you were beneath them somehow, though I actually knew that I was a hundred times smarter, somehow they had deranged me into thinking they were a hell of a lot smarter than I was, this had caused my confidence to take a dramatic knock, one I don't think I've recovered from, I didn't have much confidence in myself to begin with, so this just added to the self loathing that continues to breed inside of me.**

**I think the best way to describe myself would be to say that I am close to the description of being the usual 'quiet child' that every school apparently has, though obviously no one had that amount of time to go around and see whether this was true, but yet again, I have no doubt that this is true, being the quiet child, I don't socialise a lot, mainly because I try to avoid any social situation as they make me extremely uncomfortable, one of the reasons being because I have a fear of neglect, not fitting in and having my opinions crushed like they had been so many times before; this worried my adopted father, Vexen, a lot and he had gotten into trouble at the science research laboratory he worked at **_**because **_**of me, apparently falling asleep and turning up looking like he had been attacked on the street wasn't acceptable in the work environment. **

**It sounds a bit extreme doesn't it? Being so worried about their adopted son not being able to socialise with the world that they nearly get fired from their job…it **_**would **_**be extreme if I had been talking with him at home, but I wasn't, I never spoke anymore because there wasn't any need for me too; nobody even bothered to make the effort to get to know me, so I figured, what's the point in trying?**

**Another day arrived in an annoying brightness, it nearly blinded me as much as my own grey/blue hair did and I lifted my arm up to cover my face like a shield, my alarm clock screaming on my bedside table, I sighed loudly as I quickly shuffled my face away from the sunlight and slammed my fist down on the 'sleep' button on my alarm clock, relieved that the infuriating screeching had stopped and I blinked a few times, running my tongue across my lips so that they were no longer dry and stretched my arms and legs, moaning a little as my body became a little more relaxed from laying in such an awkward position.**

**Good **_**grief**_**, why do I allow my room to become such an untidy crap hole? I grumbled inside my mind for a while, debating whether I had enough time to clean it before I had to leave for school, but seen as though I always set my alarm to go off an hour before I had to leave, I knew I wouldn't have time. For some reason I just took a long time getting dressed in the morning, the most time consuming part of getting dressed was brushing and styling my hair the way I wanted it, though half the time it just looked a scruffy mess as usual.**

"**Zexion, are you up?" a deep voice came from the other side of my large white door and I rolled my lilac eyes, he was obviously expecting an answer and I shook my head at his poor attempt, I heard a loud sigh and the door slowly opened, his old, thin face peered around my door, his frighteningly large eyes falling onto my frame and he smiled as his questioned had been answered more or less, "anything to say this morning?" he asked as he linked his frail hands together in hope, I wanted to talk I honestly did…but what if I said something stupid? I didn't want to be seen as an idiot in my own home by my own father. I just shrugged towards him and I felt my heart drop with guilt as I saw the pained expression on Vexen's old face, I guess it couldn't be easy for him to see the child he had full heartedly gone and rescued, not want to talk to him…or anyone else for that matter, he simply nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.**

'_**Well done, you've upset him yet again' **_**I ran my hands through my thick hair as I sleepily made my way to the connected bathroom and switched the light on, checking that I had in fact put clothes in here ready for today and smiled noticing them hanging on the back of the door, it was a great time saver…if I wasn't such a slow dresser that is.**

**I had to say that I was proud of my clothing style, I enjoyed dressing in usual 'rock attire', it suited me because for one thing I **_**actually **_**listened to rock music and **_**two**_**, I really liked the offensive shirts you could get, I had many of these and had received many glares from the employees of the clothing store when buying them, but surely if they are getting paid to serve me, then they should keep their noses out of whatever I'm buying.**

**It was then that I realised why I took so long getting dressed, I thought far too much and I tended to talk to myself in my head, a small part of me actually wishing I had another voice in my head to start up a conversation with. **

**I dashed out of my shower, slipping on the titled floor a bit and my hand shot out, grabbing the small metal pole where my towel was hanging and I steadied myself, using my free hand to pick up my fluffy white towel so I could dry my wet body and hair.**

'_**You're going to be late again**__!'_ I knew that I had plenty of time to get ready, but I had a tendency to panic about lateness; Vexen must have known I was panicking because he yelled from downstairs that it was only quarter past seven.

Still, I didn't care.

I threw on my clothes and shook my head like a dog, water fleeing from my long hair and water droplets landed in various different places in my bathroom like a messy piece of invisible artwork and I kicked the bathroom door open, tripping a bit as I hurried with drying, brushing and straightening my hair, once that was done, I then shoved my converses onto my feet and grabbed my book bag, making my way down the stairs, panting a little from probably breaking the world record for the quickest change.

Vexen looked up from the his newspaper and chuckled at my normal worrying, he folded the paper up and sighed as he reached for his car keys, knowing I would want to have at least twenty minuets in the school park to calm down before I made my way to my first class of the day. I had been doing that for years, going to the park.

I sat there for as long as I could on the swings, usually reading and listening to my Ipod; sometimes I would bring wither my Nintendo DS or my PSP with me, depending on what game I was currently playing.

I waved goodbye to Vexen with a small smile as he sighed heavily and drove away in his large black BMW, I licked my lips as I walked over to the park, my eyes immediately going to the swings where I would sit day after day, but somebody was already sitting there, on their phone texting like a lunatic and I scowled at the boy, he was obviously a lot taller than me going on how long his stretched legs were, he was thin but at the same time, well built, he was irritatingly noticeable as the 'naturally good looking' type, he had sly jade green eyes with triangle tattoos sitting under them and the most ridiculous red spiky hair I have ever seen in my life.

I wanted to go over to him and scream at him for taking my space, the only place I felt I could truly relax, but my throat seemed to swell up as I continued to glare at the boy, probably sensing I was glaring at him, the red looked up, his lips curved into a confused smirk as he tilted his head at me, I hadn't noticed I was so close to him until he stood from the swing, towering over me making me feel like a mouse facing a lion.

"Is something the matter or am I just that beautiful that you have to stare?" the boys voice was deep and it made the heat rush to my cheeks, I quickly made my hair cover my face as I tried as to explain why I was staring without talking, which is a lot more difficult than I thought it would have been.

I pointed to the swing he was still blocking and he frowned at my strange behaviour and looked where I was directing his attention, "it's a swing," he said dumbly and I rolled my eyes at him, rudely shoving him out of the way and planting my backside onto the swing seat, "you're kind of rude, did you know that," the red head spat, "there are other swings, you could have just sat on one of those!" he added and I glared up at him.

'_You know nothing, moron' _I flinched as he shook the swing chains, his smirk growing wider as I allowed a frightened whimper to escape my lips, I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was going to hit me.

"Do you go to this school?" I blinked up at him as I nodded slowly, wondering why he had asked me that, "you wouldn't happen to have English first with Luxord, would you?" he had a desperate tone in his voice and I could have groaned in annoyance, he was the new student that everyone had been going on about for ages, Luxord and many of my other teachers had told us about him, how could I have forgotten when they had been drilling it into my head for so long?

A hand shot out in front of my face, waving frantically, "hello, anyone in there?" his knuckles wrapped upon my head and I slapped his hand away, nodding to answer his earlier question, "is that a yes to having English first or a nervous twitch?" he asked patronisingly, his hand now ruffling my hair, his warm fingers playing with my long fringe, a heavy blush burned my cheeks as I backed away from his comforting touch and I nodded again, my small hands clutching the cold chains of the swing tightly but he just shuffled to the swing beside me, destroying the peace I had wanted in the first place and extended his large hand towards me.

"The names Axel," he introduced and I blushed as I found myself staring at his oddly attractive eyes, my hand shook as I took a hold of his hand, his skin was so soft that I actually regretted removing his hand from my hair, "did you hear what I just said? Axel…A-X-E-L, got it memorised?" he repeated in a confused manor, his hand moving away from mine and he pointed towards his head, I wanted to make a sarcastic comment about how he couldn't possibly have a brain with that hair style, but I refrained from doing so as I had noticed the frown deepening on his face, "do I get to know your name Mr Silence?" Axel urged and he smiled at me as if to give me the confidence to do it but I stayed quiet before I began rummaging through my bag to find my workbook, my fingers ran across the material of the book and I grasped it, pulling it out and holding it up in front of his face, pointing to the name on the front of the green book.

"Zexion," he nearly purred my name out of his mouth and my breath hitched in my throat as me moved his face closer to mine, "that's an incredibly…zexy name you have there," I felt my bottom lip shake as I heard the play on word 'zexy' and I felt the cold chains dig into the back of my head as I leaned away from him on the swing, "you don't say a lot do you Zex?" Axel sighed as he smiled at me, all of his sexual attitude suddenly fading as quickly as it had arrived.

I just shrugged and slipped my book back into my bag, puffing a ball of air out of my mouth as I somehow managed to kick my back at the same time as moving my hand, my bag fell over and my asthma pump rolled out, soon snatched up from the ground by Axel who handed it back to me, where it disappeared quickly into my pocket.

"Oh come on," Axel whined as he pushed my arm a little too roughly for my liking, "say something, I want to hear that zexy voice I know you have," he winked at me as he ruffled my hair once more.

I scowled and flattened my hair back down, why did this guy think he could be this overly friendly with me? I had just met the idiot! It's because he thinks he can over power me because I look like I should be weak, but he hasn't felt nor seen how hard I can punch someone, I 'accidently' knocked my cousin Saix out once and before you start thinking about how terrible that is, I did it because he stole my clothes when I was sleeping round there and made me spend the entire day in my boxers.

"You're cute when you daydream," his voice was low a seductive, his breath racing down my ear hole and I realised that his lips were right next to my ear, so close in fact that I could actually feel his lips brush against my skin and I jumped up, pulling my bag with me and walked away, looking over my shoulder to see him wave childishly at me as he stole back my swing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, that's right, I am updating in less than three days of my last post, but I'm in a good mood thanks to my new favourite site 'Orglix' seriously, go check them out haha they do parodies of Organization XIII, they also have a site called 'Crisis Perverted' which is a load of parodies of Final Fantasy Crisis Core. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Reviews are loved.**

*** I don't own any of the characters nor the games that they appear in. (duh)**

_Chapter II_

Having to endure English with Axel was incredibly irritating, the stupid spiky head moron didn't seem to understand the fact that I didn't want to speak to him, that I was uncomfortable with the whole 'friend' aspect. During class he had ruffled my hair countless times and had even had the cheek to put his arm around my shoulders and sway me from side to side to show off to his new friend, Demyx, who was also a person who thought that he could be overly friendly with me. I didn't even like Demyx, for one thing the boy was just too hyper active, who would want to be like that in front of other people? It was almost as if he didn't care what people think and lets be honest now, people constantly tell me to be myself and that it doesn't matter what other people think, but when you're out in the real world, it does, everything matters and you have to put up a wall to hide yourself behind because like it or not, people are going to judge you if you be yourself, which is exactly why I don't.

I'm talking as if that was the end of my misery with Demyx and Axel for that day, well I was wrong in thinking that I would have only one class with the sexual harasser, no, the big man upstairs in the sky decided it would be fun to see how I could handle having Axel in every single class that I had.

"You're cute when you daydream…have I told you that?" the deep voice made me jump, my left foot clipping the back of my right and I stumbled, my hand thrust to the side and I gripped onto Axel's arm so that I wouldn't fall, I gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes as I saw the flirtatious spark glisten in his jade green eyes, did he think that just because I gripped onto his arm that I was suddenly attracted to him? And to answer his last question, yes, he had told me that I'm cute when I daydream at least seven times in the passed hour.

"You alright there?" I roughly pushed him away from me as I gripped onto my bag strap, scowling as I walked down the corridor quickly towards my History class, even though I knew that Axel would be attending the class as well, I was hoping that I could grab a seat next to someone else instead of having to sit next to Axel. But as if the class already knew that I was taking a disliking to my own personal stalker, there were only two seats left and they were right next to each other.

A hand came down on my shoulder and I looked up in despair, Axel was smiling down at me as he rubbed my shoulder a bit. '_Get the fuck off me'_ I snarled in my mind as I shifted away from him, hiding my face with my hair so that I didn't have to make eye contact with anyone as I made my way to my seat with Axel following closely, too closely for my liking as I could feel his bag hitting the back of my legs.

I forced my chair as far against the wall as it could possibly go and pressed my side against it, if I had moved any closer I would have been sitting on the window sill.

"Right class, now that we are all here, who can tell me one of the black movement groups?" my History teacher, Terra, asked as he glanced over the room.

'_Not me, not me, not me, not me' _I cringed as his eyes met mine and a smile appeared on his face as I was his top student, I was good at History and I enjoyed it, though I would never admit it, who would admit that they actually enjoyed learning?

"Ah, Zexion, could you tell us? He asked with a pleading tone in his voice and I scowled at him, he and Vexen were friends, so I knew Terra had been asked my uncontrollable father to get me to talk in class, but if I didn't want to talk then why the hell should I?

I blushed heavily as the whole class turned their head towards me and my heart began to race in my chest, I couldn't have too many people looking at me, I loathed attention, it frightened me because I always felt as if people were talking about me behind my back. I took a deep breath and just shrugged my shoulders, resting my chin in the palm of my hand. I saw the smile slip from Terra's lips and I sighed, I didn't want to disappoint him, but I just…I just didn't want to speak, even though I knew several answer I could have replied with to his question. Terra then looked to the new student in his class and raised an eyebrow before he looked as the register on his laptop, another pointless use of electricity when the old paper registers we used to use were just fine, he then looked back at Axel and a smile appeared on his face again.

"Axel, is it?" why did people do that? Though you know the answer to something you will ask anyway as if you uncertain.

"Yup," Axel replied as he crossed one leg over the other, his hands then linked and rested behind his head so he sat in a casual position.

"Could you tell us one of the black movement groups?" Terra folded his arms across his chest and I rolled my eyes as I noticed the extra stare he gave Axel.

"Um…Black Panthers?" Axel replied and I was a little surprised that he had gotten it right seen as though he looked as if he should have a brain the size of a walnut, actually make that the size of a garden pea.

"Excellent," Terra praised and I blinked a few times in boredom, my fingers tapping on the desk impatiently as I picked up my blue biro and began to take notes on what Terra was saying, trying to ignore the fact that Axel was currently eyeing me as if I was his dinner.

"You realise that it's been about three hours and you still haven't said a word to me or anyone, right?" I felt like laughing at his comment, did I know whether I had been silent for the whole day so far? No, of course not Axel, I am just that oblivious of my own damn actions.

'_Moron' _I didn't turn to look at him, so I couldn't see his reaction to my coldness, but as I have already stated quiet clearly, I didn't like him, I didn't like his over friendliness, I didn't like him being flirtatious with me and I didn't like the fact that I found him incredibly attractive, I guess this is what people call a 'damned attraction'.

I heard him sigh and I looked at him through my hair, I had to admit that he looked genuinely disappointed that I hadn't spoken to him yet, but then again, maybe he should get lost and go back to Demyx, it was clear that those two were destined to be best friends, both idiot morons who think they are the best thing since sliced bread…actually, Demyx is more of the 'cute and curious' type that all the girls fall for because he's apparently 'adorable' and 'innocent', just because a guy is dense that automatically makes him attractive?

'_I guess that explains why I never get any attention from girls' _I'm not going to deny the fact that I'm smart because I know I am, I just never understood why dense guys seemed to get all of the attention from both guys and girls, I guess I could say that I'm not at all experienced in the 'relationship' business, I don't even think I've ever had feelings for anyone before, no that's right, I haven't…ever. But I found myself gazing at couples sometimes, feeling jealous, angry and hurt all at the same time, wanting to be in their position, in the arms of someone that loved me for who I was, not a lot of girls think guys have those feelings as well, thanks to the guys who try to act all 'manly' and 'tough', I think the thing that was stopping me from making a move on anyone was the fact that number one, I don't talk and number two, I don't even know what gender I'm attracted too.

I flinched as I felt a hard, long finger poke the side of my head harshly, "Hello?" he called quietly, "anybody in there?" he frowned and I glared at him, did he think I was mentally deranged…actually scratch that, for all I know I could be.

I waved my hand at him and quickly scribbled on a piece of paper, this was the only way I could tell him to stop touching me and that I was a mute without having to knock him out, I pointed my pen as I placed a full stop at the end and then slid the note across the desk, blushing lightly as Axel curved his large hand over mine to take the note, I quickly moved my hand to my chest and stared at my desk as my heart hammered in my chest, I hadn't had my hand held in years, the last person to do it was Vexen when I was five years old, before I started to become silent.

"Well that explains things," Axel muttered and I raised an eyebrow at him, he then turned to me with a genuine smile and he placed his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing in sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were a mute…Jeeze, talk about shit first impressions," he apologised and I nearly fell off of my chair, normally as soon as people knew I was a mute they didn't want to know me anymore, they would usually laugh or roll their eyes at me, muttering that I was an attention seeker, when I wasn't, I didn't talk because of what those kind of people would say about me.

"That sucks though," Axel continued as he brought back his grin, "I would have liked to hear your voice," he was babbling but I couldn't help but listen to him, I was still in shock that he still wanted to know me…but…I didn't like him, I defiantly didn't like this kid…just because he still wanted to know me didn't mean he couldn't turn out like every other jerk did, "with a face like yours, your voice has to be just as beautiful," he chuckled as his eyes flickered to the white board and he began to take down some notes as well.

His words made me frown, what was wrong with this kid? No one else behaved like this with me, so why the hell was he acting so different from them, all of my life…everyone…was the same.

I cupped my hands in my lap as I stared at them, my eyebrows knitted together as the red beside me continued to mumble things to me, almost as if he thought I needed to be spoken to, to breathe or something. I tried to blank out his voice, but it was like a knife slicing through a thick wall of butter, I couldn't avoid it and I so wish I could have because I wouldn't have had to endure what was to come next. Someone report this guy to the mental hospital. Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, after all I update quicker when I get reviews *hint much*. This chapter is one of my favourites…just because of the 'semi-yaoi' scene I have in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Reviews are love**

**I do not own any of the characters, nor the game that they come from, I only own the plot of my fanfiction.**

_Chapter III_

Whilst I was listening to Axel ramble on and on about how much he wished he could hear me speak, I couldn't hear what Terra was saying to the class, not that I was actually paying much attention anyways as I was still getting over the fact that Axel had held my hand. I sighed loudly, making Axel finally shut up as he must have sensed my irritation levels hitting the roof and he smiled bashfully at me, I had to admit that he looked…cute when he was blushing.

"So that's settled then, you all know your partners for this assignment and I expect a report on updates of your project during the four week time period I'm giving you," Terra explained as he tapped the edge of a large textbook onto his shoulders, his eyes flickering to mine. Project? Partners? God DAMN it Axel why did you talk so much, I would at least some idea as to what on earth Terra was going on about if you had kept your trap shut!

"Project?" thankfully Axel and myself weren't the only ones who hadn't been listening and Terra looked to the blonde haired girl who was sitting behind us, her name was Namine, she was very beautiful, but she was also very shy and usually kept to herself and her best friend Kairi, who was sat next to her, Kairi was more confident than Namine and was usually chattering away freely, annoying me to death with her completely pointless infatuations with a brunette boy in her Science class, whining to Namine about how she knew that the boy was gay but yet she was still trying to get over him as she had been asked out by a boy named Bartz, I felt a little bad for Namine having to put up with her…but they were still friends.

"Yes, if you had been listening," Terra rolled his eyes and I heard Namine shuffle in her chair, "the project is to make a well informed report on how marriage has developed over the years through out history, going over various topics such as the marriage between a man and a woman and of course how gay marriages has developed, you are paired with Kairi as I know that you two work well together, Roxas and Ventus are paired together and Zexion and Axel are also paired together for the same reason, anybody else miss what the project is…for the third time?" Terra explained quickly as he looked at the class, I could see that he was possibly plotting to through the book in his hand at the next person who said they didn't know what was going on, so I kept quiet about my growing inside rage about being paired with an imbecile.

I flinched as Axel turned to me and I groaned inwardly as I noticed the sly smirk plastered across his face, his green eyes seemed to have a rather sexual look about them suddenly and I scowled darkly at him, shifting my body away from him and busying myself with my books and stuffing them into my black bag, I liked my bag, I had bought it at a convention that was dedicated to Games and Anime, two things in my life that I thoroughly enjoyed when I stowed away in my room for hours on end.

"Well how about that then," Axel chuckled and I shivered at how deep his voice had gone, knowing he was doing it to try and somehow turn me on, little did he know that he was actually creeping me out, I never knew why other guys thought that speaking in a deep, slow voice actually turned people on, because it didn't and I know from experience that it doesn't, Axel isn't the first person who's spoken to me like this, Demyx and Tidus had also had ago at the 'deep, slow voice', of course it didn't work, but it was very humorous to see them try to make work with me.

"So…my house or yours first?" I felt my eyes widen as realisation came crashing down on me like a tonne of bricks as I walked towards the door, Axel right by my side, I would have to bring him home at some point so we could work on this project, Vexen would get the shock of his life when I introduce those two to each other, my old, frail, scientific adopted father and my arrogant, sexual, cocky project partner who liked to think we were friends.

I cleared my throat, though there was no need to as I just shrugged my shoulders as if to say 'your choice', I then mentally slapped myself as I realised that I had basically given him a free pass to my home, but surprisingly he suggested his own house and I felt even more realisation smack me in the face, maybe going back to his house was actually worse than being at my own house with him, what if he tries something?

'_Stop panicking, his parents will be there, calm down and breathe slowly, turn and then nod to confirm that you're okay with it' _I wanted to argue with my own thoughts but I gave into them, looking up at Axel who grinned down at me and I nodded, gasping loudly as he ruffled my hair again. I slapped his hand away gently, blushing heavily as he then bumped his hip against me and I stumbled…a lot and crashed into the lockers, why do people think that bumping hips and being all over one another is fun? It is anything but fun I tell you, it's the most pointless thing to do in the world except from trying to break the world record for the highest amount of pegs attached to your face.

"Shit, sorry Zex!" Axel chuckled as he reached out to help me stand properly as I was still leaning against the lockers, but before his hand could get to me, another one grabbed my wrist sharply, pulling me up roughly, I let out a small whimper as I peered up at the offender and I was met by angry, arrogant blue eyes that belonged to my most persistent bully, Marluxia Clark, the man I only discovered was male a few years ago, when I had first entered high school, he had been with his 'friends' Larxene and Penelo, he had long pink hair and he always wore a flower on his bracelet, so I had thought he was a very flat chested female…that was until he had hit me, yelling threats in his frightening voice that defiantly showed that he was male.

"Finally decided to come into school huh?" he growled and I shrieked as his hand quickly moved from my wrist, to my hair, pulling roughly on it, "trying to escape me are we?" he laughed and tear stung the backs of my eyes as I noticed that Axel was watching me, a shocked and horrified expression on his face as he stood frozen in his place, his arm still outstretched to me, Marluxia slammed me back into the lockers and I screamed as he had deliberately made sure that my back would get cut from the sharp broken door of the lockers, his arm was pressed against my chest, my chin resting on it as I tried to breathe.

My eyes moved to Axel again, tears now falling down my cheeks, '_Axel…help me' _I shouldn't wish for his help after thinking so badly of him, but I needed help, I didn't want to end up in hospital again, I cried out a panicked noise as I saw Marluxia raise his fist, my heart thudded against my chest hard and I shut my eyes tightly, turning my face to the side as I flinched, shaking in Marluxia's grip, I heard skin slap together but yet I wasn't feeling any pain…had I become immune?

'_Wha…'_ I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with the scene before me, Axel had his hand tightly around Marluxia's fist, his jade green eyes burning with anger and I stared at him in shock as he then twisted Marluxia's hand around his back, causing the pink haired boy to scream out in pain and his arm came away from me, Axel then grabbed my hand with his free one and pulled me gently by my hand behind him as if he was being a human shield.

"Don't touch him," Axel said firmly and I found myself gripping onto his arm, my fingers pinching at his sleeve as I peered around his thin body, I swallowed hard as I saw Marluxia throw his head back, laughter falling from his lips.

"Oh I can't believe this!" Marluxia roared, "the most pathetic kid in school has a protector," he cooed as he spun his arm back pulling Axel out of my hands and I whimpered as I saw Axel grit his teeth, the red head managing to set his feet on the floor so that he no longer was being spun around by Marluxia who raised an eyebrow at him, it was the wrong time to think about humour, but I couldn't help but find it a little funny how they were still holding hands.

"Says the guy with a gender complex," Axel replied and I put my hands over my mouth to try and stop a giggle from erupting, a few other students who were still going to their last class had stopped to watch, a few of them laughing at Axel's comment.

Marluxia hissed at Axel's comment and he then turned his head to me, making me feel as if my entire body would automatically freeze over with thick unbreakable ice and I averted my gaze to Axel who winked at me before he yanked Marluxia's arm and bending down, flinging Marluxia over his shoulder causing the boy to fall onto the floor on his back with Axel's foot pressed on his chest.

"Stay away from him," Axel snapped as he finally released his victim and turned to me, offering his hand to me and I surprised myself as my body seemed to be moving by itself and my hand reached out and took a hold of his, I noticed the smile that appeared on his lips as he felt my hand in his and he quickly made us walk around the corner and into the boys toilets, I suddenly felt very uncomfortable again and my tears hadn't even stopped falling yet, I must have looked weak…I'm a guy, I'm not supposed to be weak.

"Sit," Axel instructed and he pointed to the area where the sinks were and I shook my head, removing my hand from his warm one, squealing as Axel grunted and clamped his arms around my waist, picking me up and placing me on the part that was left for students to put their bags on whilst they washed their hands, he made sure I was sitting on my knees and his arms left me and I felt confused as to why I was facing away from him, my hands pressed flatly up against the wall with my cheek up against it as well, blushing heavily as I felt him lift my shirt, I whined and pulled it back down, I couldn't have him see the scars on my disgusting body. I heard him tut and he slapped my hands away with a childish noise fluttering passed his lips and he placed my hands back on the wall where my cheek was.

"I just want to make sure that it isn't bad," Axel explained and I shook my head, crying even more as he slowly lifted my shirt, my hands shook as they clenched into fists, I could almost feel my heart jump into my throat.

'_No…please, don't look at me!' _I felt his fingers trace around my fresh cut, it was sensitive as the bruising was still developing and I arched my back forwards a bit as I gasped, his hands were so gentle on my skin as I felt him place a folded tissue on my cut, the sound of sellotape, the sound of it snapping and then it was placed on both the tissue and my skin, '_he…he hasn't noticed my scars?' _I quickly pulled my shirt down as his hands came around my waist again, spinning me around so that I was now facing him, and he pulled my legs out from under me so that they dangled.

"Man oh man, I thought I was gonna have to knock that dick out," Axel joked as he ruffled my hair once more, another tissue appearing in his other hand and he paced it to me, giving me a clear sign that I should wipe my tears away and I silently obeyed.

"Are you alright, you look pretty shaken up man," Axel asked and I wanted to scream in his face, why the fuck was this guy being so nice to me? Why the fuck did he stick up and protect me from Marluxia? Why was I more worried about him? Why the _hell _am I asking myself all of these questions?

"Zexion?" Axel waved his hand in front of my face and I moved my head back a bit, my eyes wide and I just nodded so that he would move his face away from mine, '_stupid idiot, don't stand so close to me!' _I screamed inside my head and winced as my back stung, I hated being so close to someone, they could me, they could see my face properly, even see through or around my thick hair that hid my face.

"Ooo, hey, don't strain your back like that, it's going to be sore for a while, man," Axel reached his arm around my back and put a little pressure on it, making me arch forwards a bit and the pain eased a little bit.

I knew I had to thank him, I really wanted to tell him…but it had been so long since I had last spoken to anyone, I couldn't really figure out how to voice my words, it was strange, but I really wanted to actually talk to this guy, but that's probably because he just saved me from an ass kicking, but that didn't explain why I felt so heated and flushed around him, was that just a stage in the whole growing up process, I mean, it would go away…right?


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters nor the game of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction

**This was a long time to be waiting and I'm sorry, but I had to get a new computer because the other one broke and I had to upload old files…it took a long time * sigh *. I hope this makes up for it.**

**Please review, it helps me upload faster. ^^**

Axel's home wasn't at all what I had expected it to be, for one thing it was tidy and anyway who came across Axel would agree with me when I say that he looked like he would live in an old rock and roll caravan.

It was Axel's parents that shocked me more than his tidiness; they were a lot more formal and polite than Axel was though that wasn't exactly hard to be.

"My room is just here," Axel smiled at me and pulled down on the golden handle, pushing the door open for me and I rolled my eyes once again as I saw the strange glitter in his eyes come back. His room had dark blue walls with bright red curtains, many CD's and DVD's were scattered underneath his bed which was unmade and the covers made me smile as I tried not to laugh, he was obviously a big Marvel comic fan as he had stacks of them on his shelves and his bed covers were of Spiderman and his pillow case was Batman.

'_Okay…I have something in common with him I guess'_ I blinked a few times as I watched him shove books and games off of his desk where a brand new laptop sat, I raised my eyebrow as everything clattered on the floor and the lanky red head threw his beg underneath his desk before he sat down and patted the spare chair next to him, why he had a spare chair was beyond me because as far as I knew, he was an only child.

"Sorry about the mess Zexion, I wasn't expecting to bring anyone into my humble abode anytime soon," he joked as he ruffled my hair again and I scowled at him, was I actually going to have to suffer the hair ruffling for the whole year left at high school?

Axel spun back round to his laptop after detaching his hand from my hair and switched his laptop on, which turned on a hell of a lot faster than my old computer did, I never had the things other teenagers did…always the last one to get everything and they were either second hand or a shop brand of the actual thing, I had wanted a Blackberry mobile phone a few months back but Vexen bought me the Tesco version of the phone which had poor visuals and terrible memory space, half the time I'm using the damn phone I have to wear my glasses and I hate wearing my glasses…I feel like a freak.

"Right…marriage through history, jeeze, what an interesting subject," Axel puffed air out and used a connected mouse to direction the small white arrow on the screen.

I pulled out my notebook and winced as my sore back rested against the back of the chair I was sitting on, scowling darkly as I thought about who had been the cause of my pain.

'This should be fun watching him enter the wrong sites' I had to admit that Axel knew how to amuse someone with his lack of intelligence, he was indeed the perfect friend for Demyx. I think I had counted at least seven different sites that had absolutely nothing to do with marriage what so ever although Axel had in fact put this into the search engine on Google.

"I'm already bored," Axel whined as he allowed his head to fall and hit the desk hard.

It seemed that no one on this god forsaken planet had enough will power to live these days though I could hardly complain…would that make me a hypocrite? Probably, but I don't really care, I'm fed up with hearing how awful everyone else's life is when they haven't been through anything that devastating apart from a few petty little days where they may have been dumped or they just feeling rather crap that day. I'm in no way saying that I have the worst life experience ever but I have had a lot of peoples fair share of shit happen to me in my short life and it sickens me to know that people say 'Oh I hate my life' when their life is fine!

I took the mouse from Axel's hand as he continued to childishly moan into his arms about how he couldn't be bothered and I scrolled down, clicking on a variety of sites and started to take down notes, I was a fast writer and I could easily write things down without complaining like a certain red head who was still whining.

I snapped my notebook shut to get Axel's attention and he straightened up in his seat quickly, his green eyes meeting mine and I flinched from the eye contact, I had never liked making eye contact with people, it just felt awkward to constantly look someone in the eye, it didn't prove you were confident, I'm sure a lot of people would agree with me when I say that it just makes the person your staring at feel extremely uncomfortable.

"You wrote seven pages man!" Axel shrieked as he snatched my notebook and flicked through the many notes I had written down, his eyebrows so far up on his forehead that I wanted to smack him for having such an overdramatic response to a few school notes.

"No wonder people say you're the smartest kid in their class," I heard his mumble and I bit my lip, blushing at the fact that people spoke about me, but I knew they were taking the piss, they always do…the people who talk behind your back are ridiculing you, pointing out your flaws, "my **god** could you get even more adorable?" my head snapped up and I nearly yelled in fright as Axel was practically leaning on top of me as he tilted forwards in his chair.

'_I'm not adorable' _I could feel his breath hitting my lips and I clenched my hands into tight fists to try and stop them from shaking. I couldn't understand why I felt my heart racing so dramatically as I found myself staring at him, the heat bleeding around my cheeks again as he seemed to get closer and closer to my face.

'_I'm…I'm going to have my first…my fir-' _my strange and drifting thoughts were interrupted by Axel's door opening which sent Axel flying back into his chair, I looked at him as I unclenched my hands, licking my lips as I saw the light redness in his cheeks.

"I just wanted to give you guys some coffee…well your mother did anyway," Axel's father, who's name I hadn't found out yet, smiled at me as he placed the two coffee mugs on the desk beside my notebook. He was tall like Axel and his striking red hair told me that Axel hadn't been near any hair dye as I had thought when I met him.

"Cheers dad," I sensed a little irritation in his tone and my eyes flickered over his face as he took a large mouthful of coffee, clearly forgetting that coffee tended to be a hot drink as his eyes bulged slightly.

I didn't like the sudden change in atmosphere, so with a sip of my coffee and a nod to Axel's father, I bolted from the room.

'_Over protective goon' _I allowed my teaspoon to clatter noisily onto the table as I tried to block out the mutterings that were coming from Vexen, who was speaking with his mouth full of toast.

"I just don't like the fact that you've been going to this boys house for the passed four days without the slightest indication, it's very out of character Zexion," this caught my attention sharply and I glared at the table.

I knew what he meant by this, he meant I was anti-social, rude, arrogant, and distant, attention seeking. I may be a few of the things on that list, but attention seeking wasn't one of them, I wasn't doing anything out of character as I was doing this just for school and Vexen knew how seriously I took my studies.

"Just leave me a note or something in the morning next time, I kept on thinking you were running away again," Vexen licked his butter soaked fingers as he chucked a few left over toast bits in the bin.

I stared up at him as he gave a weak smile, trying to do that whole 'you shouldn't keep on hurting me because I care for you' trick that most parents (I assume anyway) do when trying to make their children (though I wasn't Vexen's biologically) behave more.

I used to run away from home when I had first been brought into Vexen's care, it wasn't that I disliked Vexen, because I didn't at all, it was the fact that I knew he wasn't my father, he was just a stranger that wasn't related to me what so ever, I was an unwanted child…forgotten and hated by his birth parents, I didn't want to be around anyone and I wanted to feel pain, living on the streets would have brought that if it hadn't been for Vexen's quick phone calls to the police every time.

When I arrived at school, Axel wasn't there which was weird because he was usually there before I was; he had said it was because he could get the 'extra ten minuets of sleep he had lost thanks to his alarm going off'.

I was surprised to feel a little down at the thought of Axel not being there and I sat in my seat, pulling my book and pen out, flicking it in between my fingers as I stared out of the window, waiting for the rest of the class and the teacher to turn up.

Axel had been a little weird ever since I had first gone to his room at the beginning of the week, but still somehow impossibly over friendly with me. I had begun to notice that I had started to almost…. like it when Axel ruffled my hair our playfully touched my shoulder, I even think I had started to smile a little bit when I was around him and I felt scared, I didn't know the emotion I was feeling and I was too scared to try and figure out what it was.

"You beat me!" my heart thudded in my chest as I felt said red brush up against my side as he shuffled his chair closer to the desk.

I smiled at him as I felt relieved that he was in, though I had been wanting to be alone for as long as I can remember, I had become to feel a lot more comfortable when Axel was there, mainly because he was the only one who stood up for me and protected me from Marluxia, but also because he just had a nice aura that seemed to draw people in.

"Talking today?" my smile fell, one of Axel's other habits where to drain that nice feeling you feel with him by mentioning something you hate talking about, why he and every other person in the world consisted to do this whilst socializing is a mystery.

But…I did want to talk, I wanted Axel to hear my voice, I wanted him to like my voice which was one of the reasons why I didn't reply with words because I was worried he wouldn't like it…not that I knew what it sounded like anymore but still.

"Aw come on Zex," he cooed as he poked my forehead gently with his finger, "seduce me with that sexy voice!" another habit of his, sex, it was just…on the mind as they say.

I raised my eyebrow at him and shook my head in disbelief of his choice of reason for me to start talking, never in a million years would I have started talking because of the sentence he just said.

"Pretty Please?" I silently giggled at his attempt of 'puppy dog' eyes and smiled to myself as the warm sensation came back.

I didn't know what was going on with my mind, my body. But I was liking it.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own the characters nor the game of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction! _

**Thank you to everyone that has put me and the story on alert, at least I know people are reading this for some unknown reason ^_^.**

_**REVIEW PLEASE - for those who want to of course ^_^**_

The Silence - Chapter V

"We've been researching for hours now, I think we should take a break," Axel laughed as he minimized the screen with all of the research on and twirled in his chair towards me with a playful smile and I snapped my notebook shut, placing it on the desk beside me.

"I want to get you talking," Axel muttered to himself but loudly enough so I could hear him, something every human does, mostly for attention most of the time.

I folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows, 'and how exactly are you going to do that Spiky?' I smiled at my nickname that I had recently been calling him in my head 'Spiky', I had noticed that I was feeling and doing a lot more things ever since I had met Axel, nickname giving one of them, but the other…

"I'm going to do something you might punch me for later on, but I want to get you talking," Axel smirked and he licked his lips.

My heart stopped in my chest and my eyes widened dramatically as he once again moved his face closer to mine, his hands creeping around my hips and I heard my own breath hitch in my throat as his irritatingly seductive eyes flickered to my own petrified ones and he chuckled deeply before I shrieked as I felt his fingers start to tickle my sides making me squirm in my seat.

'You fucker!' I screamed in my head as I squealed, kicking my legs out as I felt my chair tipping backwards and I gripped onto his shirt to stay up which was difficult as the moron was still tickling me. How he found my ticklish spot? I will never know.

"Tell me to stop," Axel chuckled as he pushed onto me a bit more, tipping my chair further than either of us had expected and I toppled backwards, still gripping his shirt and we fell with a painful thud onto the ground, the chair just missing my head as it toppled down beside us, "ouch, you okay?" he whined as he sat up…on me with his legs either side of me and I blushed heavily, both flustered and irritated as I pulled my shirt down, it had ridden up when I hit the floor.

I shook my head but soon regretted it as it just made me dizzy, my breathing catching a little harder and I slipped out from underneath Axel, fumbling through my bag for my inhaler, quickly taking a few puffs of it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect to push us over," Axel sounded genuine but the smirk on his face told me otherwise and I threw my inhaler back into my bag, jumping as I felt his hand cup my arms and pull me to my feet. I hated it when people thought I needed help, I can walk therefore I'm pretty sure I can help myself get onto my feet.

My eyes landed on his face and I nearly moaned as I felt my heart sting in my chest, it had been doing that for the passed week…I had come to terms with the fact that I might in fact be gay. If I was then I wasn't going to be ashamed…not that I would tell anyone anyway because why should I have to explain that to a person, they should just like me for me instead of having to know my sexuality.

"What are you staring at?" Axel snorted as he ruffled my hair, his hand lingering there for a second before he lightly stroked my cheek with his fingers and I cringed away from the action.

'Don't touch me…please' I actually wanted to throw myself into his arms which was the strangest emotion I think I have ever felt before, it felt like I was happy but sick at the same time and it made both my stomach and heart ache like bloody murder whenever I was around the overly friendly red head.

Axel sighed heavily as he slumped back down into his computer chair; his legs spread wide open lazily as I followed his actions after I pulled my chair back up from the floor.

"Could you do something for me when you get home?" I looked up at Axel who was scribbling something down in his notepad before tearing the page out and handing it to me, "I know you don't like talking and I know that something is bothering you, I want you to create an account on that website and write a blog telling me what's making you so frightened all of the time," my heart stopped as I heard the word 'frightened' leave his lips, how the hell could he see that? "Because like it or not, Zexion, I want to hang around with you and be friends with you, promise me you'll do that for me and don't worry about other people reading it, invite me as a friend and set your blog to 'friend only' so that only I can read it," Axel smiled and I looked down at the small piece of paper with both the website address and his username on it.

'You want to help me?' I felt tears forming in my eyes as I looked back up at him, he cared about me, somebody actually cared about me enough to want to do this for me…but…my trust issues made me think twice about my new feeling, I have trusted people before and they've betrayed me, made me look a fool, but I nodded regardless of my doubts, wanting to believe that Axel was genuine.

"Awesome!" Axel grinned as he clapped his hands to break the serious tension in the room and rubbed them together as if he was trying to make fire with them and began to drum on his desk, "oh!" he exclaimed and I blinked at him, "Demyx asked me to go over to his house on Saturday with Roxas, he asked whether you wanted to come along too," I nearly fainted in surprise.

'Demyx asked about me?' Axel laughed at whatever my facial expression had looked like then, I'm gathering shocked and he punched his fist in the air.

"Please come Zexion, you've been officially invited," he winked at me and I gritted my teeth tightly together as my blush rapidly grew across my face, "he said he'd seen you around and has wanted to talk to you for ages but apparently you went into the library most of the time and he's been banned from there so he couldn't find the time," he chuckled at the last part and I smiled at hi but then frowned, Demyx was in a few of my classes so if he had wanted to talk to me why didn't he do it then?

I looked up and jumped as I noticed that Axel was once again very close to my face and I held my breath, "well?" he extended his word long and I snickered at his childishness.

I nodded and whimpered as I felt him pull me into a small hug, my hands squeezing together tightly as I just stayed completely still in his arms, wanting to embrace him back but couldn't.

I stared at my computer for a while as I waited for the page to load, my finger tapping on the mouse before I looked at the note that Axel had written, I had never created an account on a social networking site before and only on game sites like Nintendo or Square Enix.

I never saw the point of social networking sites; they were just basically sites where you wrote about how you were feeling or what you were doing, why would anyone be interested in reading that? Though I knew some people used it to keep in contact with people they loved because of the long distance, understandable, but most used it to talk to friends that they just saw a few hours ago at school or to post erotic pictures of themselves to try and get a partner, not understandable.

When the page eventually loaded I was completely confused as to where the actually 'register' or 'sign up' button was but I eventually found it at the bottom of the page, I entered my details, making up a few and then I went through stages of choosing a display picture of a game I adored called Final Fantasy, I also had to fill in some information about myself because the site replied with 'must fill in' when I clicked the 'continue' button. I just put one line: 'Created by a person'.

'How the hell do you use this bloody thing!' I slammed my mouse down as I frustrated clicked on the page, trying to figure out how to search for 'friends' on the site, it was a the smallest little bar on the side of the page, I honestly think that morons created this site possibly whilst high.

I typed in Axel's username and it instantly flashed up the screen with a loud twinkling noise sounding from the speakers giving me a miniature heart attack. A small laugh echoed from my lips as I saw the picture Axel had put up, it was a standard photo as I could see his arm where he was holding the camera, his head was tilted slightly with his tongue sticking out, showing a tongue stud I hadn't seen before, he was in a v cut tight black shirt and baggy blue jeans. He looked so relaxed and confident but so heart achingly attractive at the same time and I quickly cleared my throat as I found myself gazing at the photo.

I added him and it was quickly accepted showing that he was online already and I bit my lip as I then made my way over to the blog section and clicked on it and that's were my hands froze, I had no idea what to write and I couldn't possibly tell Axel about… 'that'. * I don't really know what to write because (as I'm sure you've already guessed) I'm very … closed off to others. But you asked me to write about why I'm always frightened, to be honest I'm surprised you picked that up because no one has ever noticed that before, not even my foster father. I'm frightened all of the time because of people, I know it sounds crazy but people terrify me and I am constantly distancing myself from them because I'm frightened of the hurt that people can create with the unfortunate emotions that we Humans were given. I'm frightened that I'm going to be judged by people. Frightened that I'm never going to fit in and be alone…though often want to be alone. *

I turned the blog so that only 'friends' could read it and sent it onto the site quickly before I changed my mind and signed out.

"Zexion!" I felt a hand clamp down onto my shoulder and I looked up to see Demyx standing there beside me at my locker with a daft smile on his face, "I finally caught you," he was panting so it was obvious that he had been running, "I just wanted to say that it's awesome that you said yes to coming over to my place on Saturday, I've been trying to talk to you for ages, but you always seemed in a hurry to get places and I didn't want to bother you," he even rambled like Axel, those two should have been born brothers, "but I just wanted to say that it's also open to being a sleep over as well," another hand interrupted Demyx as it shut my locked for me and I smiled as I realized that it was Axel.

"You should sleep over as well, we could get to know you more then," Axel smiled and Demyx nodded with a warm, but slightly goofy, grin, his hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Just ask your dad if it's okay, and bring some films if he says yes!" Demyx clapped his hands in excitement before he took off down the corridor after spotting Roxas entering the school. I sighed at the boy's behavior and looked up at Axel who was chuckling.

"Um, I read the blog you posted," Axel, said as his laughter died down and my heart skipped a beat, "I never realized that people scared you that much," he stared at me for a while and I licked my lips as I felt tears forming again, "boy do I wish I had been around for you then maybe you wouldn't have ended up… as a mute," if Axel had been there for me I still would have turned into a mute, I had people around me so it wasn't as if I was alone as he's assuming, I just fell into the silence.

I grunted as I felt tears trickle down my cheeks and I stiffened sharply as Axel pulled me into a tight hug again and I shut my eyes as I noticed people staring, my hands balled in fists as I took in deep breaths catching Axel's incredible scent at the same time and I felt my body almost melting into him as I unconsciously rubbed my face into his warm chest.

I didn't even realize I was doing it until a certain male began to make comments.

"You dirty little whore, making your move on the new boy huh?" Marluxia's voice actually made me shiver and more tears fell from my eyes as I knew he was going to ruin the moment I was sharing with what I hoped was my new friend.

"Fuck of Marluxia," Axel spat as he let go of me despite my obvious protest when I finally allowed my hands to uncurl and grab his arm.

"Why don't you fuck off?" Marluxia said calmly and folded his arms, "it used to be so much fun teasing him before you came along and got all protective," Marluxia hissed as his flamboyant pink hair ruffled around his face reminding me somehow of how a fur tree looks when wind was blowing through it.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Axel said sarcastically, "get lost and go back to potting plants you dick," he took a hold of my hand and pulled me away from Marluxia, I looked over my shoulder to be greeted by possibly one of the most terrifying expressions I had ever seen grace Marluxia's face.

'Axel' as soon as we were sat in my music class he pulled me into his arms again and I instinctively tensed up, but my face instantly went into his chest again and I heard him laugh ever so slightly, 'thank you' I knew I was wetting his shirt with my pathetic crying but he didn't seem to mind and I shuffled my face a bit so I could look up at him, well the front of his neck anyways as he was leaning with his cheek pressed onto my head.

My hands shook as I felt his hand rub my back comfortingly and I took in the biggest breath as I could manage to take in his scent of warmth and…chocolate, I'm guessing he uses Lynx.

"Are you smelling me?" a giggling Axel asked as he rested his hand back across me and his hand rested on my hip.

I blushed and quickly moved away from him instantly missing the warmth and I heard Axel laugh even more, 'ruin my comfort why don't you' I thought darkly as I hid my face with my hair, if he was going to be like this at the sleepover, I wasn't going to go as I know that I would most probably going to hyperventilate if he would be holding me in front of people.

I pulled at my bag strap as I walked back to my house after school feeling my usual nerves which I got whenever I was walking by myself, though it was more normal for a girl to feel nervous when walking alone I still felt nervous.

I stuffed my hands into my black jeans as I tried to hide the fact I was shaking and I peeked over my shoulder with wide eyes, chewing the inside of my mouth, it felt different walking home I had no idea why but I knew something wasn't right which was why I was more alert than usual.

'Somebody is following me, shit, shit, shit,' I looked behind me again to catch the person out but my face collided with somebody's fist and I screamed as I backed away holding my nose as it bled. I knew who it was without even looking at them and I felt the pink haired boy's hand grab a handful of my hair and yank me towards him, it was so different as to when Axel touched my hair.

"Looks like little old Axel isn't here to help you this time," I held back a hiss as I heard Axel being insulted, I'm pretty sure that he was my friend now and I'm damn certain that I didn't like people speaking badly of him, "aw look, you're crying," I froze and I touched my cheeks, I hadn't noticed I was crying.

He pulled at my hair again and I whined in pain as he then slammed me against the brick wall, grabbing my jacket, "I swear to god if that red haired freak attacks me because of you again…" he punched me in the stomach as his other hand suddenly clamped around my throat, his lips moving next to my ear, "…I'll fucking kill you," I gasped as I tried to breathe and my eyes darkened as I heard him disrespect Axel again, I curled my hands up into fists and thwacked him around the face, I saw the stunned expression on his face as a bruise automatically formed on his cheek and I shrieked as he threw me onto the ground, placing his knee into my stomach as his other knee was placed on the pavement and he pulled at my jacket again, pulling me up a little from the ground.

"You blew it now," Marluxia snarled and spit sprayed onto my face, the disgusting parasite but my breath stopped as I saw his bring a lighter out from his pocket and I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would come out and help me.

I cried out as he lifted my shirt and flicked the lighter on, I struggled beneath him but he had both of my hands locked in his free one and I threw my head back in agony as he burnt my stomach with the lighter, not stopping until I was screaming my loudest, tears drowning my cheeks as I arched my back once the flame returned to my skin, my nails digging into my other hand as I couldn't reach his.

It hurt so much that I felt like ripping my own throat out for allowing Marluxia to see how much it did. He was laughing.

My head flew backwards again and my eyes widened with shock and happiness as I saw Axel running towards us, Marluxia obviously unaware, my heart raced as I suddenly felt his hand slip up the rest of my shirt, using his nails to cut me and I kicked my trapped legs underneath him. My breathing was so erratic that I thought I was going to collapse and I nearly did as I felt him burning my skin again. I felt something rising in my throat, which felt like trapped air, and I opened my mouth screaming.

"AXEL!"


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own the characters nor the game of which they come from! Just the plot of my fanfiction. _

Thank you to those who have favourited and alerted this story, it means a lot to know people are reading. And thank you to the reviewers, please continue! I love reading feedback ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

The Silence – Chapter VI

My own voice terrified me and by the way that both Marluxia and Axel reacted it had shocked them too. I felt Marluxia being ripped off of me and I saw Axel slam him up against the wall, his eyes looked horrifying as he and Marluxia started to hit one another.

Me, on the other hand, though I was fully aware of the scene going on in front of me, my attention was on what I had just done, I had actually heard my voice for the first time. The last time I had spoken was when I was twelve so I hadn't heard what my voice after puberty sounded like. It was deep…a lot deeper than I would have expected it to be.

"Zexion!" a pair of arms were pulling the top of my body off of the ground and I stared back weakly at Axel who smiled a little at me, "you're burnt!" his face change to the look of storm and he glared in the direction that Marluxia was staggering in.

I gripped his shirt as he carefully helped me up, I couldn't help but smile despite the soaring pain in my stomach.

'Axel' I frowned as he moved away from me and bent down in front of me, 'what are you doing?' I clunked my teeth together and Axel laughed when I didn't do anything.

"Get on my back, I'm giving you a ride home," he beamed and I weakly smiled before I clambered onto his back, my hands arms linked around his neck as my entwined hands rested near his chest, his arms linking around my legs strongly and I felt my entire body completely fall into this strange embrace.

"I was right you know," I stared at the side of his face as I watched his soft pink lips pulled up into a kind smile, his green eyes moved to look at me, "you do have a sexy voice," he chuckled and I gulped as he winked.

"Yo, open up!" Axel yelled and I stirred on Axel's shoulder where my head had been lying for the passed fifteen minuets, I had apparently fallen asleep on the way.

The door opened and Vexen's already huge eyes became bigger as he saw from my bleeding lip and bruised eye that I was injured.

"Z-Zexion," he gasped as he quickly ushered Axel inside and led him into the front room where Axel somehow managed to get me into his arms and gently place me onto the sofa.

"What's the matter with him, who are you?" Vexen's voice was understandably panicked and I stared at Axel who just waved his hand to calm Vexen down.

"He was attacked and I'm Axel, Zexion's project partner," Axel explained and I sat up slowly though it didn't exactly help much as pain rocketed through my back anyways.

"Thank you for bringing him home, you can go now," Vexen smiled slightly at Axel and I honestly thought that my heart was going to start hurdling out of my chest as Axel frowned at Vexen standing on his feet.

'No!' I gasped loudly and gripped my hand around his wrist shaking my head and looking to Vexen who stared at me obviously startled by my actions and Axel seemed to be in the same shocked state as he looked down at me with a puzzled expression.

"Looks like I'm wanted here," I saw that he was resisting a triumphant smirk and I felt the need to roll my eyes at him but for some reason…I didn't.

"Just…" Vexen stopped to gather his thoughts, "make sure you do everything for him…for as long as he wants you to stay with him," I smiled up at Vexen and he smiled back at me, finally understanding what I wanted for once and then he silently left the room.

"So you want me here?" Axel sat on the sofa next to me, my fingers still trapping his wrist. Though I had spoken back then I still had no idea how to properly talk, my silent barrier had been broken but yet I hadn't a clue how to use the normal ways of socializing.

I nodded and he sighed heavily at my silent response before he started laughing to himself irritating me, as there was nothing about this situation as far as I was concerned.

"Don't go all quiet on me again," he grinned, free hand coming down on my head and ruffling my hair so gently unlike Marluxia and I blushed as I felt myself nearly pressing my head into his palm, "just one more word?" he urged and I parted my lips slightly trying to force a noise to come out like before but instead ended up passing a noise that sounded like someone dying, "oh well, at least I know what you sound like now…just a little bit," he made a gesture with his fingers as he said 'little bit' as if I didn't understand what he was saying. My eyebrows knitted together as my stomach began to ache again and I let go of Axel so I could wrap my arms around myself, 'damn you stupid Axel' I glared at the boy next to me as this was all his fault, he shouldn't have brought these stupid new emotions to my attention because before I knew I could feel them, I was actually sleeping properly.

"Marluxia didn't do anything," he made another hand gesture that made my heart do acrobats in my chest, "did he?" I shook my head quickly; my breath being almost knocked out of me as Axel gently, yet quickly pulled me into his arms, his hands resting flat on my back.

It was at times like these that I honestly wished I wasn't asthmatic because I started to breathe strangely again, my throat closing a little and Axel let go of me, quickly pulling my inhaler out of my bag for me and placing it in my hands.

I took a few quick puffs and nodded as a thank you to Axel glaring at my inhaler at the same time for ruining my moment, if it wasn't Axel doing it himself, it was someone else. Is it just me or do people have sensors stuck to there head that suddenly alerts them to just ruin a perfect moment? Because I'm starting to believe it.

"Come here," Axel beckoned me with his hands and his arms where stretched out for me to fall into them, I was glad that it seemed he didn't want the moment to end either but pissed off at the fact that he wanted me to move because it hurt to, "I'm glad he didn't do anything…" he made the hand gesture again as he moved right next to me, "because I would have killed him," he whispered in my ear and I had no idea why I found it so … sweet that he had said that but I had already curled into his chest before I gave myself a chance to answer my own question. My hands were pressed up and trapped between my body and his chest, my face buried in his shirt so I could get his scent again and I smiled though I don't understand why seen as though I knew what I was doing was creepy.

"You really like my scent don't you," Axel chuckled and I felt him vibrate against me causing my face to flush even more as I knew that the moron was going to tease me about it for ages to come, "Zexion," his voice changed and I knew that he was being serious because his laughter stopped and his voice had become deeper.

'Axel' my permanent headache, his name rolling through my head like a bloody tidal wave. I licked my lips before I slowly raised my head, nearly moaning as his smile made my stomach sting.

"Um, I…" I watched as he struggled with his words and my eyes widened, I had never wanted someone to hurry up with their words so much before but he never finished his sentence for his lips slowly came down towards mine.

**Yup cliff hanger again, I'm getting pretty horrible with them aren't I? But it's fun to see the reactions to them. My beloved Zexion, what am I doing to you? Please review if you enjoyed this ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

The Silence – Chapter VII

My fingers pulled his shirt tighter as Axel moved his lips towards mine and my eyes slipped shut as he pulled me up gently. 'Do it' I was surprised at how forceful that thought had been and Axel seemed to notice as he had stopped leaning in and I blushed heavily as he smiled.

"Never mind," he murmured and pulled me close to his chest again, his hand on the back of my head and I scowled at his shirt at my stupidity, add my name to the list that holds 'moment wreckers'. I wanted to kiss him…a lot. But I had never kissed anyone before, how do you even work it? I can't possibly imagine how rubbing your lips on someone else's can be enjoyable, especially seen as though you share saliva, where does it go? Do I just swallow the saliva? I had been watching couples since I had started puberty and I had always been wondering why kissing was so enjoyable that they just had to do it in public in front of me? The male in the relationship seemed to enjoy it more as he cops a feel of his girlfriend at the same time, but the female always seemed more passionate about it…so what about a male and male couple? What the hell was I supposed to do with my hands if I ever kiss Axel in this lifetime?

I don't understand a lot when it comes to relationships, for example, I don't understand the whole 'let's be together everyday because we can't bare to be apart from one another', I honestly think I would go insane spending twenty four hours a day with the same person because I was 'in love' with them. And I never ever understood how people could cheat and still be forgiven by their partners, all of that way far beyond me and I secretly prayed that that would never happen to me and I was pretty sure that if anything happened between myself and Axel that he wouldn't cheat.

"How long do you want me stay?" Axel asked and I felt his hand rub my back, which caused my heart to have a miniature attack.

I then opened my mouth as I tried to force my voice to come out but another pained sounding noise trembled passed my lips and he scoffed at my attempt, pulling back so that he could see me.

"If you want me to leave at a certain time, hold up the number and if you want me to…" I noticed that he seemed a little shy and nervous about what he was going to say next and I just wanted to take a picture of his face, it would be hilarious to look at when he's being his usual cocky self again, "if you want me to stay over, put your hand on my chest," he finally continued and a lump formed in my throat, he wanted to stay over for me? Hell I knew I wanted him to stay and I knew that I felt safe whenever he was around…almost as if I could actually act like a normal teenager. It was strange because I felt like we had a bond…a friendship if you must and I had never felt that I could be a little of myself around anyone before I had met him. I wanted him to stay over but I had a certain over protective 'dad' to convince and he had never been easy to sway, that's when I usually add a few tears to my plea and I give him 'the look' that I know he should crumble too but sometimes has ignored through stubbornness which made me wonder whether we really are related as plenty of people had said that we are very alike…which wasn't very flattering to be honest.

I tapped my fingers on my bottom lip as I continued to sit with Axel's arms around my back and I closed my eyes tightly as I reached out and placed my palm flat on his chest, blinking slowly as I saw a light hearted smile spread on his face.

"You want me to stay over," he practically squealed and my happy feeling completely washed out of my body as I glared at him with my face burning as he instantly got on the phone to whatever parent he was phoning. Why do people jump to the conclusion that when you say you want something that it means that it will happen right away? I hadn't even gotten Vexen's permission yet and the goof was already grinning down the phone like a pervert that had just called his prize.

I whined as I pushed myself up off of the sofa and winced as my stomach ached immensely. I wanted to kill Marluxia; I wanted to get rid of him for good. But I knew I couldn't as murder is frowned upon in most countries. Bullies should be locked up and serve a jail sentence for what some of them do to people, adults, police, the government? They know-absolutely-nothing about what people like myself go through and they have the audacity to brag about how they are 'improving' the way we are living today. How about this then: stop working on pointless shit like taxes and start putting in some fucking effort into sorting out real problems then maybe you would gain more respect from the public, simple isn't it?

I grabbed the back of the kitchen chair and made it squeak on the floor to get Vexen's attention and it worked.

"What is it?" he asked with a slight hint of worry in his tone.

I hissed as I reached out to grab my notepad and pen and began to scribble my words down.

~ I want Axel to stay over tonight ~ I held the pad up to his face and he tutted at me causing my teeth to grind together with annoyance.

"I know you're attached to this boy Zexion, but he can't stay over, he looks like he would try anything and everything," I had never felt so much rage build inside of me as I heard yet another insult said about my friend, they had no idea what he was like! How sweet and caring he was towards me, how connected we were and how he had helped me in every which way he could, I won't have anyone speak about him in such a way.

~ Don't you ever insult him, I want him with me ~ I underlined a few of my words as I almost slapped the pad into his face and he flinched.

Vexen stared at my pained, scowling face for a while and I felt like a bug under a microscope. He took in a deep breath and pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Fine," he gave in so easily and I was ready for him to quickly change his mind as he had done many a time in the passed…but he didn't, "but make sure his parents know and this is for one night only," Vexen explained as he pointed his disgusting bony finger at me.

~ Thank you! ~ I couldn't help the smile that popped up on my face and I slowly made my way back into the front room where Axel was still having a conversation. How long did it take to ask to stay over someone's house?

"Bring my stuff over would you," his eyes looked to me as I gripped onto the doorframe, I hadn't noticed that my ankle was twisted until now, "I have to stay here and look after someone," I smiled at him as he threw a wink in my direction. He didn't want to leave me alone. He wanted to be there for me.

He hung up and put his phone on the table before coming over to me, ruffling my hair, his arm coming around my back and helping me limp back to the sofa.

"You're making feel like a nurse dude, I might have to go for a sex change later," Axel joked and I raised my eyebrow bewildered by the fact he clearly didn't realize that men could also be nurses, "have you ever had someone over before?" he asked as we sat down together, his legs crossing as he turned his body towards me.

I shook my head with a slight shrug of my shoulders; I had never met anybody I trusted enough to want them to stay over…before I met Axel.

"I have some interesting things we could do," he drummed on his legs a bit then linked his hands together, placed his elbows on his legs and rested his chin on them with a smile that made my entire body suddenly feel rather warm and a weird sensation tightened my stomach.

"I could teach you things," Axel continued as his eyes became half lidded, "there are a lot of things that can cure a sprained ankle my friend," he slowly blinked and I held back a frustrated moan as the sensation in my stomach got tighter, "man oh man look at that adorable blush," I knew he was flirting and I knew I was falling for it. I had never liked someone before.

'Axel' my headache came back, his name rolling around my brain like a ball in a pinball machine.

A car horn sounded outside and I jumped out of my gaze as did Axel and he grinned obviously knowing who it was outside, though my living room window I could see another tall red haired teenager who looked the same age as Axel, actually everything about this guys looked like Axel, he even had eye tattoo's but red and on his high cheek bones and his air was tied in a pony tail instead of just long spikes like Axel.

'Axel has a brother?' I watched Axel take the back from him and they bear hugged and then the other red got back into his battered old Mini.

I had never imagined that Axel would have a brother for the very simple reason that when I had gone to research around his house, there were only two bedrooms, one for his parents and the other for Axel so it was obvious his brother didn't live with him.

I gasped as Axel's hands suddenly curled under my armpits and lifted me up off of the sofa and I frowned at him as he caused me more pain.

'You prick' he held his backpack on one shoulder and helped me to the stairs.

"Show me to your room, oh injured one," I grunted at his new nick names and I hopped up the stairs with the useful barrier of Axel's arm around my lower back to prevent me from falling as my body grew in excitement. I was going to have my first friend in years in my room; I was going to be like a normal teenager for once in my godforsaken life.

"Dude your room is incredible!" Axel grinned and moved away from me making me stumble and have to grab the doorframe again as I had actually been standing on one foot.

"No way!" I watched him drop his bag and jump across my room to where my vast collection of Marvel comics and Manga books rested, "jeeze you could have told me that you were a comic nerd like me in your blog," he chuckled as he scanned the many titles and I hopped far enough so that I could actually shut the door and fell back against it panting, it was hard work trying to balance, hopping and then closing a door.

"You have a bigger games stash than I do," Axel's eyes were wide and I snickered. I was impressing him, the kid who never spoke was impressing Axel.

He then turned and bounded over to my bed, jumping onto it like a five year old and we both cringed as a book I had been reading the night before dropped onto the floor with a loud bang.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly and I just shook my head and hopped over to him, grunting loudly when I fell onto my bed, the pain easing slightly and I pulled myself up, "now about that sprained ankle," I felt my entire body burn as he took my shoes off and began to rub he fingers gently around my ankle.

'You bastard!' it felt more than good to have Axel curing my ankle and it wasn't long until I realized what the sensation in my stomach had caused and I quickly placed my pillow on my lap, pretending to rest on it as a hid my face with my hair.

This proceeded for another hour and I had found myself almost unable to control myself as my stomach continued to feel tighter, but Axel seemed to enjoy rubbing my feet…which is a bit unusual, but I wasn't going to start complaining.

"Zexion," Vexen called and Axel's fingers jumped away from my foot and he sat beside me with a smile that looked so strange I just had to laugh at him and Vexen entered the room with suspicious eyes and I clung the pillow to my lap even harder.

"I just wanted to say that it's half past eleven, you should be getting to sleep," I swore that it had just been a few hours of Axel being in my house, but apparently time flies when you're having your ankle massaged.

I nodded and Vexen left my room, shutting the door behind him and I looked at Axel who was looking rather confused.

"Where do I sleep?" he laughed and I wanted to hit myself for not thinking about that before I had invited him over and I stupidly pointed downwards at my own bed.

'Oh well done Zexion, good one' I winced as Axel hugged me tightly with a loud laugh and I gasped for air as he jumped off of my bed and charged into the bedroom presumable to get into his pyjamas.

I had to get changed fast as I had a feeling that Axel had a lot of experience with taking his clothes off, so I threw my shirt off and my jeans and then wobbled over to my wardrobe, pulling out my comfiest baggy black shirt and shuffled it down over my head.

As I was climbing back onto my bed I heard the bathroom door click open and I turned to look at Axel, finding that my throat had suddenly become completely dry and my hand shook as he was only wearing baggy dark blue boxers and nothing else. His toned body was developing well…very well and his arms were a lot more muscular than they looked when he was wearing a t-shirt.

"Hope you don't mind, but pyjamas make me itch," Axel beamed and he clambered onto the bed beside me, stretching his long legs out and I let in a loud gasp of air after noticing the fact that I had stopped breathing for a large amount of time.

'My body doesn't look like that' I frowned as I pulled at the collar of my shirt, peeking down at my own thin chest and scowled, Axel would never want to see that the way I want to see his.

We were now both underneath my bed sheets, Axel was perfectly relaxed on his side but still lay ridged on my back, never having shared a bed with anyone I doubt anyone in my situation could have acted differently.

"You know I've never actually slept next to anybody before," I had noticed that Axel would randomly start up conversations sometimes when he thought the silence was getting too much for him and I rolled carefully onto my side, blushing as our faces were close together, "and usually I wouldn't have accepted to sleep beside someone…" I smiled as he told me this, "but…would it be weird to say that it actually feels right being beside you?" Axel raised his eyebrows at his own words and I laughed slightly knowing exactly what he was saying because I felt the same. Lying beside Axel did feel right; I was only ridged because I was nervous.

I shook my head to answer his question hoping that would put his mind to rest but his eyebrows fell down his forehead and knitted together. Wasn't he happy knowing I felt the same way? Or was he hoping I would say the opposite?

"What are you doing to me Zexion?" he smiled weakly and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his body where my face rested against his bare chest and my body nearly broke down as I tried to keep my cool.

'What am I doing to YOU?' I repressed the urge to giggle, 'what are you doing to ME?' I almost rubbed my cheek against his chest in order to get more comfortable and I shared his body warmth but I knew that could possibly scare him, I knew it would freak me out.

He shuffled down a bit so that his face was beside mine and I tried to hide my face as he searched my eyes, I hated it when people did that, it made me feel so awkward.

"Fuck it," my eyes flew open in shock as I felt his lips sweetly connect with mine.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own any of the characters nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction. I adore the people who have alerted, favourited and reviewed this story, it means so much._The Silence – Chapter VIII

I could barely control my breathing as Axel continued to move his lips against mine, his large hand caressing my cheek as his other hand lay on my lower back. I had to take back my original thoughts on kissing because it wasn't strange; it wasn't as disgusting as I thought. It was so…amazing and whether that was just because I'd never been kissed before or whether it was down to the fact that Axel was just a good kisser, I had no idea, but I didn't care.

I hadn't a clue on how to react or how to actually kiss back; you certainly don't get taught how to do this in school.

'Do I just pucker my lips?' I hesitated before pushing my lips up to move into his a bit more and his hold on me got tighter so I gathered I was doing it right and then I began to slowly move my lips against his, sparks shooting through my body as I started to get the hang of it and I felt him smile against my lips as we started to kiss properly.

"Thank god," Axel snickered as his warm lips pulled away from mine and I instantly pouted having grown to adore the feeling of kissing. The moment would have been perfect if it hadn't been for the fact that we are in fact humans and need oxygen every now and again to stay alive.

I blushed as he stroked the side of my face with his soft fingers and his lips came to my forehead, my body shivering at the new feelings that felt as if they were exploding in my mind.

"I thought that you were going to start screaming or something when I kissed you," Axel laughed and I smiled as I shuffled closer to him, my face burying in his bare chest taking in his amazing scent and he laughed even more, "so does this mean that if I asked you out…you would say yes?" my heart stopped and then sped up dramatically as my head shot up, my eyes wide as I stared at his toothy grin.

Axel wanted to ask me out. Zexion the mute, the 'retard', the 'loser', the 'wimp', the 'emo'… the bullied.

I don't think I had ever reacted so fast in all of my life as I began nodding my head almost frantically with a smile on my face. My hands, still curled up in fists between our chests, twitched as I felt his legs begin to tangle with mine and he moved his face close to mine again.

"Well how about it Zexion?" he was making his voice so deep and seductive that I had to stop myself from attacking him, "will you go out with me?" his lips then connected with mine again before I could answer, obviously cocksure of himself as he twirled a few strands of my hair around his longs finger.

I caught my breath when he pulled away and I nodded at him, my hands finally loosening and I placed my palms flat on his chest so that I could feel his skin properly and I bit my lip as I felt myself shaking, I was scared. I knew it was stupid to feel scared around someone like Axel, but I had never been this intimate with someone before, I was so afraid of doing something wrong as I had no idea what the hell people did in relationships.

He grabbed my hands in just one of his and rests his head on the pillow we were sharing, "stop shaking, I wont hurt you," he whispered and I focused my eyes on my hands trying to force them to stop, but they didn't and I gasped as Axel pulled me back against his body, his fingers tickling my shaking hands as his eyes slipped shut. I couldn't stop the smile from erupting on my face as I shut my eyes as well. Axel wanted me.

Somebody finally wanted to be with me after years of practically being by myself if I didn't count Vexen into the equation. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep as I felt Axel's arms warp around my protectively, his hand just resting under my shirt in the center of my back, a wonderful way to fall asleep.

When morning finally broke from it's slumber, Axel and myself did as well, my body still tangled in his arms and legs with my face against his chest and I froze in case everything from the night before hadn't actually happened. But my fear was soon put to bed as I felt Axel slip down so that his head was level with my neck and soft kisses were placed there, traveling upwards across my jaw line until his soft, warm lips finally covered mine again and I couldn't hold back the sigh that left me as he did this.

"You have to stop being adorable Zexion, seriously, it's bad for my 'arrogant image'," he whined as he pulled away from me and I felt like smacking him.

'And you have to STOP ruining my favourite moments with you!' I thought darkly as I almost ached for him to begin kissing me again.

"I could get used to waking up to you in the morning," Axel said with a serious tone and then my heart fell as I saw the sly sex maniac race back onto his features as he grabbed my shirt, "with nothing on most of the time," he growled and I quickly hid my head under the pillow to hide the fact that my face felt on fire, hiding even more as I heard him scoff at my reaction, his arm patting my back as I lay on my stomach, "come on otherwise I'll tell your dad that we screwed all night long baby," I sat up a little too quickly and winced before I punched Axel in the arm making him laugh even louder than he already was, his arms snaking around my waist and we fell back onto the bed giggling like bloody morons.

After a lot of convincing from Axel, Vexen had finally given in to allowing me to go and sleep over at Demyx's house along with Axel and Roxas. It felt strange that Vexen was giving me more freedom than usual, usually the guy would faint at the first sound of me going to a sleepover and start going into a very long speech about drugs, sex and rock 'n' roll as if sleepovers were actually being held at Glastonbury. I think it was because he was starting to see that I was a little more happier ever since Axel had showed up in my life and, dare I say it, actually trusted Axel to take care of me. After all, who wouldn't trust a guy that had saved your 'son' from being beaten up?

"Zexion!" panicked cries echoed from behind us and we turned to see both Demyx and Roxas running towards us with worried expression etched across their faces and Axel squeezed my hand gently.

"Brace yourself," he warned and I frowned at him before shrieking as Demyx flew his arms around me, squeezing me tightly causing the burns and wounds on my body to start aching again and Demyx quickly let go.

"Axel text me what happened!" Roxas fretted as he placed a hand on my shoulder, his giant blue eyes shining.

"We were so worried about you!" Demyx continued and Roxas nodded before he held me again but was now more wary of my wounds.

'Worried…about me?' why should they have been worried about me when I barely knew them?

"I'm not the only one who cares Zex," Axel's lips brushed the top of my ear and I glanced up at him with a deeper frown, that didn't explain anything! How could you care for someone you barely knew? I never understood why people did that. They would end up caring for someone they had known for a day…that's just ridiculous…so why did I feel so moved by their worry and concern, it felt so nice to know people were thinking about me that I wanted to break down and cry.

"You don't have to come tonight if you aren't feeling up to it," Demyx seemed to be trying to assure me that he wouldn't be made if I said this but I was actually looking forward to the sleepover, even more so now that I knew that he and Roxas cared about me for some strange reason.

I shook my head and smiled at him slightly to try and tell him that I wanted to come and he apparently caught on to what I was saying because the next thing I knew, I was getting bombarded with questions about all sorts of things. What was my favourite film, book, band, candy, food, drink and even what my favourite colour was. I couldn't reply myself and I felt impressed with how Axel handed the excitable male by passing off half assed answers to try and satisfy Demyx who lapped up the lies Axel was telling and I began giggling as Axel rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him," Roxas whispered from the left side of me and I blinked at him, "he's just a little loopy when it comes to making friends," he chuckled with his finger placed under his bottom lip, "but I can see why he wants to get to know you so much," his laughter died a little and he looked at me with a warm smile, "it's always kind of cool to meet someone as mysterious as you, Zexion," he patted my shoulder gently and I blew air out of my mouth in a small snicker.

Maybe…maybe this was my life finally taking a good turn.

Oh my god I just want to pinch Zexion's cheeks right now! I wish I had a Zexion ^^ anyways. I hope you all like this chapter because it was verrrrry fun to write (guess what parts haha) and I will warn you now, there be AkuZeku loving in the next chapter ;D


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any of the characters nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction._

Jeeze guys, the amount of alerts and favourites this story has gotten is freaking nuts! I never expected people to enjoy this as it's based on real events that actually happened, so this means double the amount to me ^^ please continue! And Reviews are also very much loved! I like to read feedback.

The Silence – Chapter IX

Despite the fact that I had always found no point in social networking sites, I had found myself becoming a daily user of the one Axel had made me join…mainly _for_ Axel but that's not the point.

I had been on the computer for about an hour talking to Axel before I had to leave to go to the sleepover round Demyx's house which Vexen had been more than hesitant on letting me go to once he figured out that me and Axel had actually become a couple.

It felt nice to call Axel and myself a couple…I had never been able to say that before.

I sighed as I began typing up my new blog for Axel to read, he had been bugging me since I had stopped writing them from the first one I sent.

~ I've never been invited out anywhere before so I'm just nervous. Also, I want to know why Demyx and Roxas were worried about me at school today, you said that you weren't the only one who cares, but if they did, then why haven't they ever approached me before? What if all of this is a trick, Axel? ~

I didn't like feeling as paranoid as I did at that moment, it was only down to the fact that I had actually been tricked so many times in the past by people who have told me that they 'cared' that I never believed anyone ever again. But then what about Axel? Why did I believe Axel when he said that he cared about me?

I didn't really dwell on that question too much, I tended to derange myself into thinking a situation was worse than it actually was.

'Axel' I found that whenever I was talking to him online, over the phone, at school or when we were researching for our project, my heart would start to beat out of control and I needed my asthma pump a lot more since meeting Axel as well. Even reading his reply made me reach for my pump.

~ Well I'm going to be there with you Zex, you shouldn't worry all of the time, you'll make yourself sick. Demyx and Roxas were worried about you because believe it or not, they have actually tried to approach you, but they said that you always looked so scared that they didn't want to make you worse. None of it is a trick, you've got to believe me, I wouldn't lie to you ^_^ ~

I just had to laugh at the smile emotion that he put at the end and rolled my eyes at his childishness as I took in a few takes of my pump.

'Scared?' I think nobody in the whole world really knows how they look to another human being and when you hear how you come across to others, sometimes it's a little shocking. Though I was scared all of the time, I had tried to make sure that under no circumstances that I actually _looked _scared.

'Huh…guess I didn't try hard enough' I mused with myself as I began to type back.

~Okay, I'll believe you…for now anyways. Promise you'll be there if anything bad happens tonight, don't leave me to fight my own corner, I'm not very good with words as you know ~

'My sense of humor is too damn dry sometimes, it really is' I sent the message and sunk back into my chair with my hand on my forehead as I pulled my packed bag towards me. I always had to check several times that I wasn't missing anything, I don't really understand why but I gathered that I had inherited it from my birth parents, wherever they are. 'Pyjamas, check. Toothbrush, check. Hairbrush, check. Asthma pump, on my desk…' I continued to check my imaginary list off as I rifled through my bag, pointing to each item as I checked them off.

I smiled with a small feeling a satisfaction with my packed items and then peered up at the clock on my wall, 'six fifteen', I clunked my teeth together knowing I would be leaving for my first ever sleepover soon and I took in a deep breath as I returned to my keyboard when Axel had finally replied.

~ Why would I leave you? You're insane I hope you know, kind of why I like you though, I'm actually going to leave to get to your house straight after sending this message, so don't reply haha, I'll see you in a few minuets, be ready alright. Oh and by the way. Your humor is strange, has anybody ever told you that? ~

I snorted as I quickly logged out and shut down my computer after reading and grabbed my bag and my asthma pump before quickly walking out of my room.

"Hold on a second!" I jumped as Vexen came skulking out of his room looking like a zombie from '28 Days Later'. He really needed to get some colour in his skin, "I just want you to promise me that you wont do anything…that couples usually do when left alone with one another," he cringed at his words.

'Sex, just say it, S-E-X, it's really not that hard to do' I just tutted at him and nodded my head in a silent promise. I was very offended by the insinuation that I would just willingly allow Axel to ram into me; unlike most teenagers now days, I actually take pride in my virginity.

The door was thankfully knocked upon and I would have to think of a way to show Axel that I was now starting to change my hatred of his 'ruining special moments syndrome'.

I yanked it open and smiled up at Axel who held his fingerless gloved hand out to me with a grin, I turned and waved to Vexen before leaving the house.

I never thought that I would enjoy myself walking hand in hand with someone. But I felt so special when I was doing it that I could help _but_ enjoy myself.

"Did you change your clothes?" Axel raised his eyebrow as his eyes scanned my body and I cuddled into myself, "we're only going to Demyx's house," he chuckled and quickly bent down to kiss the side of my head.

It wasn't my fault that I wanted to make a good first impression on my first sleep over, but maybe they would think I was trying to hard…

"I thought you weren't going to show up!" Demyx smiled as he opened his front door, he had also changed his clothes so that he was now wearing a pair of baggy black shorts and a blue t-shirt with the word 'Growwwwwlllll' that was sketched across where his stomach was.

'Huh…that's original' I followed behind Axel as we entered the warmest looking house I had ever seen. The walls were a beautiful rose red with a few pictures of Demyx and a girl I recognized to be Namine. The carpet was a calming colour of green with a few golden stars appearing ever now and again on it. A dark orange had been used to paint each door in the house and the golden glow illuminating from the little chandeliers on the ceiling made it look a but like Christmas time.

"Well I got lost on the way to Zexion's house," Axel explained sheepishly and Demyx's shoulders shook as he laughed, his thin arms folding across his chest as he nodded his head towards the front room.

Roxas was sat on the floor, also in black shorts and wearing a black and white chequered short-sleeved shirt, with various snacks in pink bowls circling around him.

"Good luck trying to steal food from Roxas," Demyx whispered to me, "he's such a pig when it comes to food," I snickered lightly and peered up at Axel who had moved his face right up to mine almost giving me a miniature heart attack.

"Stop being adorable, I told you before," Axel's green eyes seemed to sparkle as he said these words and I couldn't figure out why. He can be the most difficult person to read at times though I have little room to talk seen as though it seems nobody can read what's going on inside my head.

"If he stops being adorable than he wont be Zexion," Roxas called out from his position on the floor and I looked over to see him picking pretzels up from his palm and wolfing them down in one go.

"Aw I think Roxy has a little crush," Demyx teased as he jumped onto the sofa that was being Roxas and pinched the blonde's cheeks.

"Aw I think Dem is going to get a punch in the arm," Roxas replied with a death tone and Demyx literally threw himself onto the other side of the sofa.

'I…like them' I couldn't help liking them already, both Demyx and Roxas had made me laugh during the first five minuets of being in the house and it seemed that Roxas had a similar sense of humor to me.

Axel grabbed my bag and dumped it near the front door along with his and then sat next to Roxas on the floor, pulling me down in between his legs to my back was pressed up against his chest. It was a strangely comfortable position to be in, especially when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where's your mum and Namine?" Axel frowned and his arms tightened around my stomach.

"She's gone out with her new boyfriend so she'll be gone for a few days and Namine is sleeping over at Kairi's as per usual," Demyx explained with a relaxed voice as he clambered over us so that he could get to the DVD player, disc already held on his finger.

'Is Namine Demyx's sister?' I tapped my fingers on my lips and curled my legs up so I was basically curled into Axel's body and buried my nose into his shirt, not really caring that Demyx and Roxas were staring at me.

"What are we watching?" Roxas shoved another handful of pretzels into his mouth and I snorted at him.

"Toy Story 3," Demyx replied with an even bigger grin if that was even possible and he pressed play as soon as the machine finally decided to load itself. The strangely hyperactive blonde then jumped over the back of the sofa and grabbed a few blankets, dumping one on Roxas's lap and the other over both mine and Axel's heads.

"Cheers for that Dem," Axel scoffed sarcastically and then wrapped it around us.

"Shoosh!" Demyx squealed and bonked Axel on the head his hand, "it's starting and I love this film!" he grinned and leaned forwards so his head was resting on Roxas's shoulder, his arms dangling down the eater's chest.

'Maybe they're a couple' I wondered to myself as I shifted to see the film.

I had adored Toy Story since the first film but had never seen the third one so it was actually a nice change from seeing a film that everyone had seen about a hundred times that everyone liked to bring to sleep overs for some strange reason.

And I would have enjoyed watching the film if it had not been for Axel's wandering hands that had decided to rest themselves on my backside which made me feel extremely aware of the other two in the room.

"Wow," I heard my animal boyfriend whisper as his hands slid up underneath my shirt and his hands stroked my bare stomach making me almost squeal as I knew he was right near my scars, "for a little guy who looks like he wouldn't have much going on, you have one hell of a good body," Axel purred and bit the top of my ear which unfortunately made me moan a little. It was an odd sensation but I liked the feeling on being bitten by him, I always knew I would be the one with the weird fetish later on in life, I just never realized it would be such a 'vampiric' fetish.

"Hey!" Demyx whacked Axel on the head again; "I don't want to find stains so cut it out!" he laughed and returned to his comfortable position on Roxas whose eyes narrowed as he looked down at Demyx's arms.

"The only stain that will be on the carpet will be your blood if you don't stop using me as a leaning post!" Roxas growled and rolled his eyes as Demyx just stared at him innocently, somehow making his eyes grow three times the size making him look utterly adorable. Roxas grunted at him and just allowed Demyx to stay where he was.

I had been too distracted by the two blondes that I didn't notice that Axel had actually been slowly edging his lips towards my neck and I only noticed this because his right hand had raised and cupped my cheek.

If you have ever got straight into a boiling hot bath, you will know what I mean when I say that it tingles and burns your skin so much that you can't feel your legs very well, this was the effect that Axel was having on me when he was kissing my neck. I couldn't feel my body that well and I was heating up almost unbearably. I was glad that Axel had moved his hand over my mouth as he bit down on my neck because I knew I would moan loudly.

"Guys," I blushed heavily as I was poked in the arm by Roxas who winked at me, "I have never seen someone turn that red before," he chuckled, Demyx's half asleep body still resting on his.

"Because only I can make him like this," Axel boasted and I froze as he dragged his tongue up the side of my neck, sucking on the bite mark he had made a few seconds ago.

"You'll end up sucking out his life source if you do that for too long," Demyx commented in a lazy tone and I couldn't help but wonder how on earth he saw what Axel was doing because his eyes were closed.

"Shut up," Axel laughed and shoved Roxas roughly in the arm who began giggling which made everyone else including myself, to start laughing, ignoring the film I had been wanting to watch all together.

***Review please!**

**Okay, so this is the first part of the sleepover done, the sleepover will continue in the next x3 I warned you guys that there would be some Axel x Zexion loving, nothing too graphic though…yet. **


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction!_ Thank you so much to the amount of people who have put this story on alert (especially last week, wow haha) and to those who are reviewing, please please PLEASE continue, it means a lot to me.

_**Warning – This chapter contains sex, read at your own will.**_

_**THIS IS THE EDITED SEX SCENE ^^ enjoy**_

The Silence – Chapter X

It was quiet humorous to watch Roxas have to put up with Demyx still hanging all over him. I actually wanted to help him move the sleeping boy from his shoulders and onto the sofa where both of them could actually be more comfortable, but I had my own little problem distracting me from helping Roxas.

It was like being tangled up in an octopus that never wanted to release you and I had no idea how to control my animal like boyfriend when I couldn't even speak.

'For fuck sakes!' his hands had decided to brush them selves up the sides on my body and the heat that I had felt only a few minuets ago came rolling back under my skin and I had to wonder whether Axel could feel it as well.

"Seriously?" Roxas's voice made Axel's hands stop on my bare stomach, my shirt almost up to my neck, "you look like a whore Axel," Roxas snorted as he struggled to stand up with a sleeping Demyx still attached to his back and I smiled at the sleeping boy, though I had said it a million times before, I could help but think he was just completely adorable.

"Says you," Axel raised his eyebrows at Roxas who avoiding making eye contact with me as his cheeks burned red, "do the names Ventus and Vanitas mean anything to you at all?" he smirked as Roxas went redder and I elbowed him in the stomach, which made him frown with disbelief in his annoyingly gorgeous eyes, "you're taking his side?" he whined and I giggled as I turned and hid my face in his neck as I wanted to get his scent once more, he was like a drug in some ways.

"Looks like Zexion prefers me," I could almost hear Roxas's teasing smirk and I flinched as I felt my jaw being roughly pulled up by Axel and his lips came crashing, literally, onto mine. I still wasn't very used to kissing at this point and I still hadn't learned how to control both my heartbeat and my breathing but I did my best to ignore my panicking and laced my arms around Axel's neck.

"Really?" Axel finally replied to Roxas as his lips left mine for a second before returning, "because it seems," he came back again, "he prefers me," he finished and I couldn't help the moan the escaped my mouth as he kissed me again, his hands curving around my legs and rearranged me around his body so that I was now straddling him.

"Okay I'm taking Demyx to bed," Roxas said quickly and I pulled away rather sharply; panting as I looked up at him shyly. He smiled warmly at me before he heaved Demyx onto his shoulders, giving him a piggy back ride out of the room, the mullet haired boy snoring loudly as he did so.

When Roxas had left the room, a comfortable silence fell around Axel and me. My hands were playing with the soft spikes that fell over his shoulders a bit as he held me gently around the waist and I had an itching feeling in the back of my mind that I knew what we were about to do and although I was a proud virgin and I had always believed that I would at least wait until we had been dating for several months…it just felt so…right with Axel. During the course of our entire relationship he had protected me, made me open up a little, showed care and love towards me, saved me and he had even managed to get me to speak.

"Zexion," Axel's breath brushed against my cheek as he cupped his large hand around the back of my neck, managing to tangle his fingers in my hair that rested there and he pulled my head down so that our lips connected once more, awakening the inferno inside me.

I couldn't fully control what my body was doing and I found myself pressing up against him trying to push his lips onto mine even more as he slowly pushed me backwards onto the floor so that he was now on top of me. His teeth lightly biting on my bottom lip and I moaned deeply before I moved my head to the side to allow him access to my neck, which was almost automatically ravished with kisses and bites.

For some reason only known to myself, I began giggling as his tongue lapped at the bite marks he had made on my neck and a sensation in my throat had begun to appear just like the feeling I had before Axel had saved me from Marluxia and my heart raced as I suddenly heard my voice once again repeating the same word I had said that day.

"Axel," I gasped as I arched my back as he ground his hips against mine, our erections rubbing on each other which made it difficult for my brain to escape the lust I was feeling. He stopped his actions immediately in shock as his eyes looked at me. I wriggled beneath him feeling awkward under his stare and I wrapped my arms around his neck again, pulling his down to my face with a sly grin on my lips, "Axel," I repeated and I blushed as he moaned at the sound; his lips moving with mine again as our clothes started to disappear from our bodies as we panted loudly, our position changing again so that I was now sitting in his lap once more, both of us with our boxers to rid of.

I couldn't believe how beautiful his body really was, how soft it was, how incredible delicious it was and I found myself almost feeling smug at the thought that I was the only one who gets to see it.

I blinked a few times as I felt Axel trace my scars with his fingers delicately and I flinched away from his touch a bit. I was not prepared to tell him about where they had risen from yet so, to distract him a little, I kissed him again with a lot of force and I smiled as I heard him gasp at my forwardness. His hands slipping over my backside and moving to caress the front of my boxers, my moans melting into his mouth as I found myself moving in his palm.

"Wait," Axel grabbed my hands that were around his neck, his lips leaving mine, "I don't want to do this if you're not ready…if you feel like you have to do this," he explained and I nearly scowled at him in annoyance. Why is that people seem to think you don't want to do it when you have already removed almost every single part of your clothing? I think it was pretty clear of how I wanted this night to go.

"Axel," I whispered and I grinned as a blush tainted his cheeks as I rested my forehead on his, "I-I want to d-do this," my stutter said otherwise, but I think we both knew it was just because I hadn't spoken in such a long time.

"Jeeze you wouldn't even guess the amount of times I actually dreamt of this," he was back to flirty Axel and I whined as he winked at me, his hands suddenly slipping down my back at an alarming rate and his fingers slipped underneath my boxers, cupping my backside which made me hiss. My chest now even closer to his and our arousals were firmly pressed together through our boxers, but it was enough to make me roll my eyes up in pleasure.

"Then make t-those dreams come true," I bit his shoulder hard and he groaned deeply, rolling his hips again which made up both moan in union, the last piece of our clothing slipping away from our skin and our bodies pressed together even tighter than I ever imagined two people could be.

"It will hurt," Axel hushed into my ear as my back lay firmly on the ground once more and I gritted my teeth as I refrained from punching the back of his head, I felt so hot and aroused that I couldn't careless about the pain I knew was about to allow to invade my body.

"Then y-you'll have to nurse me better," I was even more shocked at the words coming out of my mouth than Axel was. He chuckled at my response and then held up two fingers and I knew what he was about to do so I opened my mouth before I began to suckle on his fingers, quiet enjoying the intimacy of this action as I did so. I flicked my tongue around his fingers and sucked a little bit, giggling on his fingers as he moaned at my actions.

"Fuck," Axel grunted slowly removed his fingers from my mouth and moved down my body a little, slowly pushing one finger inside of me and I gritted my teeth tightly as he began to move it around, slipping another one in at the same time and began scissoring his fingers around. I couldn't believe the sensation riding through me, his fingers were so _long_! And I could feel myself stretching a little, which caused pain to rip through me once more, overpowering the small pleasure shocks I was getting.

"Y-you're tight," Axel moaned throatily as he removed his finger and placed his hands either side of my head as he stared down at me with what I could only describe as 'I want you now' eyes, but I had no time to blush or hide my face as I soon found myself having to cup both of my hands around my mouth to prevent screams from escaping my lips as he slithered into me, his hand pulling one of mine away from my mouth and he began to kiss my knuckles obviously trying to calm me down, but I couldn't, the pain was just so much and I couldn't believe that people actually enjoyed this action of love so much. Was it really necessary for it to hurt that much? No, no I don't think it was.

"I'm sorry," Axel kept on repeating as he leant down and buried his face in the side of my neck, his breath made me shiver and I moaned quietly as his lips pecked at my neck once more as he finally started to move. Initially my first thought was to scream at him to get out of me because it hurt so damn much…but the pain was beginning to mix with such an intoxicating concoction of pleasure and warmth that my thought immediately eroded. His thrusts were slow and caring but yet deep and forceful, moving in just the right ways to get me calling for him.

Axel's fingers continued to stay linked with mine as he moved with me, his eyes staying glued to my face which was a little unsettling but I couldn't hold up my own gaze as I spent most of the time with my head thrown backwards, my eyes closed and my mouth wide open unattractively as I moaned quietly so that Roxas and Demyx didn't hear me but I guessed they could hear Axel, who was expectedly moaning like a whore.

His thrusts started to get quicker and more rough as we drew closer to orgasm and I clenched my fist up as my free arm lay weakly stranded on the floor, trying to hold out as much as possible to make this sensation last.

I shrieked as Axel hit something inside of me and I threw myself upwards so that I could cling my arms around his shoulders, my eyes wide in confusion as Axel continued to move in the right direction, pleasure tingling my entire body every time that he did.

"Axel!" I grunted, my nails digging into his back as I flicked my sweaty fringe out of my face so that we were looking at one another and he moaned loudly before he kissed me again, causing my body to lose control and my back arched more than I thought it could as juices were freed from my body…all over Axel's chest. I tried to catch my breath as Axel continued to move within me and I cringed a little as I could feel him finishing inside of me, the warmth of his juices shooting up into me almost seemed to stretch me even more than his erection did; my arms tightening around his neck as he finally slowed down and our lips moved back together sloppily as he pushed me onto my back again, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over my head so that I was covered.

Our bodies were still one at this point and it felt strange to still have him inside of me though we had finished our beautiful, most tainting act.

"Whoa," Axel panted as he slowly pulled away from me and I hid my face with my hands so that my blush wouldn't be visible and I clawed at the carpet as Axel pulled me into his naked body, laughing at my reaction, "aw, Zexion you shouldn't be so shy, that was damn good if I do say so myself," he smirked as he poked my nose with his finger and I sighed as his childish action, "and," he sang, "you spoke," I smiled as he said this and watched as he grabbed his discarded boxers from the sofa were they had landed, and slipped them on so that he could at least protect his dignity if anyone walked in, which reminded me that I was still boxer-less and quickly followed his actions. As I was doing so, Axel's hands crept up onto my cheeks.

"Speak again for me," he purred as he kissed my lips and I whimpered as he moved away too fast, "c'mon Zex," he chuckled lightly, "say my name," I glared at him as I pulled my boxers on completely and folded my arms across my chest.

'Ruining another perfect moment' I thought as I scanned down his bare torso and moved away from him as I noticed the glistening juices that were still proudly sticking to his chest.

"Do it!" he whined and tugged on my hand as he used what looked like Demyx's jacket to clean his chest and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Axel," I said simply before screaming as he grabbed me around my waist and spun me around a little, clearly forgetting that I still had fresh wounds.

"My GOD your voice is so sexy Zexy," he chuckled at his rhyme and soon began chanting it as he swayed me from side to side.

'I love you' I stiffened dramatically as this thought entered my mind, my hands clamming up as I found myself sinking backwards into his embrace. It was such an unusually feeling…it was like…I trusted Axel with my life.

**RIGHT, this has been edited for those who wanted the graphic description, it's still not my best graphic sex scene (see His Name is Cloud Strife for my better work haha) and I promise the next one will be better because Zexion should be…better by then let's just say that ^^ And please guys, come on, I really want reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own the characters nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction_The Silence – Chapter XI

To say that being stared at freaked me out a little was a complete understatement. I loathed being stared at; having someone constantly scanning your facial expressions with what one would call 'concern' wasn't a very enjoyable experience.

"What?" I frowned as I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion as I sat beside Axel in his room.

"Nothing," Axel murmured as his eyes finally fell from my face and he twirled his thumbs around one another like some deluded professor.

"Axel tell me," it still felt strange to hear my own voice and I only ever spoke when I was around Axel, it felt safe to speak with him around.

"Seriously I-" he seemed to notice my eye twitching in irritation as he was about to speak another lie and he sighed heavily, pressing his back against his bedroom wall and pulled me onto his lap, "you know when we…" his voice trailed off and I blushed heavily as the memory replayed itself in my head, my heart freezing slightly.

'Did I do it wrong?' I clunked my teeth together as I looked up at him, my hand gripping his shirt.

"Yeah?" I muttered, urging him to continue speaking.

"I saw them, Zexion," his tone bugged me a lot because it was his 'I'm serious and playtime Axel has gone to bed' tone, "your scars…that weren't made by Marluxia," I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes tightly, I knew that he was going to try and get this out of me sooner or later, my scars were very visible on my back and it was hard to miss them.

"What about them?" I frowned with my eyes still shut and I felt his shuffle around me.

"Well you know so much about me and my family and yet I know next to nothing about you!" he grumbled as he poked the back of my head gently, "and plus I really want to know who the hell thought they had the right to scar you like that," this made me open my eyes and I smiled at how protective he was, though in the past I had found it annoying, it was quiet adorable now.

"I want to know, Zexion," my slight happiness died as he pursued the topic of my scars and I clambered out of his lap so I could sit on the edge of his bed, my fingers gripping the covers tightly as I glared at my black and green socks.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered and I heard Axel tut behind me.

"Well I do," he was very close for me to start describing his tone as 'snappy' and he moved beside me, gripping my wrist tightly, "tell me who did this to you," he eyed my back as he said this and tightened his hold on my wrist as I tried to move away from him. I could feel the stinging sensation in my eyes and I didn't want to cry in front of him again.

"Zexion tell me!" he yelled as his eyes became dark with anger.

"Axel please!" I shouted and his grip immediately loosened on my wrist, tears streaming down my cheeks against my will as the memories flashed up in my mind and I threw myself against him, crying into his chest as he quickly pulled me towards him, "I-I want to tell you," I sobbed as he cradled me in his arms, "I really do," I started to gasp for air as my tears got heavier, Axel's lips pressing to the top of my head as I shook with every breath I took.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize… I'm sorry," Axel repeated over and over again as his hands rubbed my back caringly, his cheek against my forehead so that he could whisper into my ear, "I didn't mean to pressurize you," he sounded as if he was upset as well and I wrapped my arms around his waist so that we were both comforted.

We stayed in our sad embrace for a few more minuets, just enjoying being that comforted by one another, my head against Axel's chest was especially comforting as I could hear his heart beating and that was surprisingly soothing to hear, a little too soothing as I found myself almost falling asleep if it hadn't been for Axel kissing my lips as he stopped rocking us from side to side.

"Is that an apology?" I murmured as he finally pulled away and he sniggered slightly, brushing my blue hair behind my ear and I cringed at the feeling, I wasn't a girl so why do that?

"If it was would you accept it as one?" he asked with a cheeky smile returning to his face and I rolled my eyes before shrieking as he poked my sides.

"Okay, okay, I accept!" I squealed as he pinned me down and began to tickle me more, sending me into another fit of laughter, "please!" I wailed as my sides began to hurt from both my laughter and the fact that I was trying to move away from his fingers.

"Damn right you accept it!" he smirked as he finally stopped and placed his hands either side of my head and I noticed the position we were in, making my face heat up drastically as Axel moved his head down so that our lips connected again.

I smiled as I kissed him back, my arms reaching up to pull him closer as I curled my legs together shyly, my mind blurring for a second as Axel's hand moved and cupped my face.

"Thanks," I beamed as he pulled away licking his lips and replaced his hands back to either side of my head and I stared up at his calm face in silence as he began to hum randomly and I inhaled deeply to prepare myself as I rubbed the back of his neck. He deserved to know things about me…even if I didn't want him to know…I knew so many things about him, it was only fair I guess.

"Something wrong?" Axel raised his red eyebrows and blinked a few times as my hands fell heavily onto my chest and it tapped each tip of my fingers to each other.

"I trust you," I replied, "I should tell you instead of overreacting," I added with an agitated anger and Axel shook his head.

"No way, tell me when you're ready," he insisted and I glared at him.

"I want to tell you now," I whined and he laughed at my childishness and I pouted like a four year old and folded my arms across my chest.

"Man, you should make up your mind," Axel sighed as he rolled off of me as lay next to me on his bed, his fingers lacing with mine, "take your time okay," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

I chewed my bottom lip as I shivered a little, trying to block out the images as I opened my mouth, "I never knew my real parents because I grew up in care," I began as Axel's eyes softened.

"The care home was alright to begin with, the social workers there were nice enough, annoying…but nice," I swallowed hard as I squeezed Axel's hands, "I had been transferred to so many care homes that by the time I settled at my last home, I was thirteen and they put me in a room which I had to share with…" I stopped abruptly as he popped up into my head and I resisted the urge to scream, looking up as Axel put his arms around me, "with a guy called Genesis and I knew there was something not quiet right about him, he was always resisting from his book which he basically saw as another version of The Bible, he was always awake…he frightened me really and I think he knew because three d-days later," I cleared my throat to cover up my stuttering, "he started to tell me that the other kids in the home didn't like me and that no body would ever like me…he told me I was only useful as a stress relief and when I asked him what he meant… he attacked me, using his nails to cut my skin, he was a bully and everyday he would beat me up and everyday he would threaten to kill me, I was scared to sleep!" I felt my tears dancing down my cheeks, "I was so scared," I repeated, "but then a guy named Snow walked in on Genesis hitting me, he was one of the only people in the home who had a soul caring enough to help me and he rescued me from Genesis, reporting him to the social workers but they didn't believe him despite the fact he showed them the marks that Genesis had made, my marks apparently look more like rashes and they discarded it as Genesis had put on the whole 'good boy' front…they…transferred Snow to a different home after he started to lose his temper with no one believing us and I was alone again," I stopped as I heard Axel sniff and I felt my heart ache as I saw that he was crying a little bit, "Genesis continued to abuse me and he told me that I was nothing more than a puppet and that puppets didn't speak unless their handlers requested it of them…he told me to be silent, told me that nobody would want to hear what I had to say and he said that if he heard one more noise out of me, he would make sure that it would be the last noise I made," I clenched my teeth tightly, "the beatings continued and I took them silently, crying without making a sound, hating my life so much that I tried to run away from the home, obviously I was caught and Genesis just hit me harder as a 'punishment', when Vexen came to get me, it was a freaking miracle, he saved me from the nightmare I was living…but Genesis had already destroyed my trust in humanity, I didn't really trust Vexen until a year ago…and then I met you," I moved closer to Axel who was still crying and he smiled a little bit as I placed a shaky kiss on the base of his neck, "wonderful you," I sobbed as I hugged him around the neck desperately trying to be as close to him as possible as I shook. I wasn't used to opening up like that and I wasn't used to my past racing back into my mind, it caused all of my emotions to fall from my body like a everlasting flood and Axel was there to hold me together at least a tiny bit.

"God Zexion," Axel gasped as he placed soft kisses across my wet cheeks, "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I wish I was because I would have fucking ripped that guy up!" he gritted his teeth as his lips continued to place butterfly kisses on my cheeks.

"It's not your fault…it was mine," I cried and I felt him freeze against me before he roughly grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly.

"Don't you ever say that again, no way did you deserve to go through that shit, it isn't your fault, got it?" he said in a vicious way and then he quickly kissed my lips again, "I swear if I ever find your parents or Genesis…fuck who the hell could do that!" Axel growled as he pulled away from me and he sat up holding his head, "fucking humanity, beating someone up just because they think they have to right to do what ever the fuck they want, it's disgusting," he snarled and I sat up slowly as I took a hold of his arm with both of my hands which seemed to make him calm down and he turned to me with a smile.

"I love you,"

REVIEW PLEASE Another cliff hanger haha

**Sorry if this chapter offended anybody who is reading it, I know this sort of thing actually goes on in care homes as this chapter was actually based on a real experience that happened to my friend and he wanted me to write this to make people more aware of what goes on behind closed doors. Obviously I have interpreted it so that Genesis is the bad guy, so a few things have changed from what actually happened to him. But I hope you still enjoyed this chapter and continue to read this ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own characters nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction! _The Silence – Chapter XII

It took me a while to realize what I had just confessed and I instinctively tried to take it back as I saw the shocked expression on Axel's face, my heart pounded I fear in case I had said something wrong and I covered my hands with my face. To say I was panicking was a huge understatement.

'This is why you didn't speak, this is why you shouldn't have started to talk dammit!' I screamed at myself inside my head, but I was pulled out of my self-torture when something warm gently grabbed at my wrists, pulling my hands away from my face and I opened my eyes just in time to see Axel moving closer to my face before our lips connected and I blushed heavily as he pulled me onto his lap, making sure not to break our kiss.

"You need," his lips came back to mine, "to stop worrying," again, they came back, "that I don't feel," and again, "the same way," my heart fluttered as I pulled at his red hair and I felt myself smiling into the kiss, even when he pulled away, I was still smiling, "because I love you too, Zexion," he purred my name deliberately to get a reaction out of me and unfortunately, I purred.

"You're not just saying that because I did are you?" I murmured as I stared at his shirt nervously, my fingers pulling at his hair a little as his lips came up to my neck and began to butterfly kiss in the same spot.

"Does it feel like I'm just saying that?" Axel muttered against my neck and bit down hard which caused a loud moan to escape me and I smacked him on the back, seen as though his mother is home, I didn't really think it was appropriate for him to be seducing me at that very moment…though I had to admit, the thought of us actually going through with it knowing full well his mother could walk in was a surprisingly enticing idea to me.

"No," I eventually replied as my eyes slipped closed once more, sinking into the burning kisses that he was leaving on my skin and I didn't even react when I felt him pushing me back onto the bed, my legs bent on either side of him as he sat between them assaulting my neck.

"Lemons," now I don't know what any other person would have done, but usually when you're being seduced by your boyfriend or girlfriend, you don't expect them to suddenly murmur 'Lemons' into your neck as you're starting to get frustratingly turned on.

"W-what?" I frowned as Axel laughed against my neck before moving so he his eyes could look into mine.

"Your smell, you always smell of lemons," Axel replied with a grin and I frowned even more.

"And you thought to mention this now because?" I asked as Axel began to take in big intakes of breath as his nose found my neck again.

"I love your smell," he said it so simply that I felt pathetic for being so touched by it and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him closer to my body as he stayed with his head buried in my neck. I couldn't believe how much I already adored this guy, it was so strange to feel so close to someone and not get sick of them.

"Axel," he threw himself off of me and cleared his throat as his mother entered the room; she was a very beautiful woman…beautiful like her son, she had shoulder length red hair and bright blue eyes unlike Axel who had piercing green ones, her lips were thick and ruby red from the lipstick she had used and she was very thin…also like Axel.

"I just wanted to tell you that dinners ready," she smiled warmly in my direction and I blushed as I noticed that I was still laying on my back with my legs spread apart and I quickly sat up and crossed my legs.

"Thanks mum," Axle replied with a grin and waited until he heard the door click before he pounced on me again, pushing me down onto my back once more and spreading my legs apart, "where were we?" he growled as he placed a long, mind blowing kiss on my lips and I whimpered as I pushed on his chest with my hands weakly trying to get his attention.

"A-Axel!" I gasped as I felt his hands begin to wonder and I was starting to forget why I wanted his attention in the first place, "w-we…" I moaned as rolled his hips against mine, the devilish smirk returning to his overly gorgeous face as I blushed heavily.

"We?" he asked as he settled his hands either side of my head and blinked a few times, a little too innocently if I may add.

"Um," thanks to his seduction skills my mind had gone completely blank and I shook my head to snap myself out of the heated state I was in, "shouldn't we be going downstairs, I mean, your mum just came UP HERE!" I shrieked as Axel bit down on my neck again and I growled as I could feel myself getting extremely turned on like the first night we had ever…well, "Axel, stop it!" I started to laugh as he began to tease me playfully, replacing the sexual tension with a more cheerful and laughable one and I wriggled beneath him as he poked my sides.

"And what if I say no?" Axel smirked as he clambered up on my body and sat on my stomach with a victorious expression on his face.

"I'll…I'll screw Roxas," I threatened and I forced my face to become dark, looking up at Axel with on of my 'I know you're a little afraid' smirks.

"Yeah right," Axel scoffed and rolled off of me, but he then stopped and turned to me, "you wouldn't right?" he frowned and I snorted with laughter at the adorably innocent look on his face.

"I wouldn't," I sat on his lap again and put my arms around his neck, feeling more relaxed than I did at the beginning of our day, "ever do something like that to you," I continued truthfully and I shyly placed my forehead on his and he linked our hands together. If anyone had walked in on us in this embrace, they would have known how much I cared for Axel in an instant, I couldn't help it, Axel was just so damn intoxicating and a hell of a lot more caring than other people give him credit for.

"Good to know," Axel sighed as he rest his hands on my his and stoked them a little which made me lift myself on his lap, I don't know why I did that.

"AXEL!" I squealed and grabbed at my chest as Axel's mother's voice came screeching from downstairs and I scowled as Axel started laughing at my reaction.

"Shut up," I muttered as we got up from our embrace and Axel pushed me out of the room, which I thought was a bit cheeky of him seen as though it was his fault we were late for dinner in the first place.

REVIEW PLEASE I thought I should have a happier chapter considering the tone of the last one and I made it fluffy * cringe * for Valentines Day or Happy Singes Awareness Day as I like to call it haha Sorry that it's short as well ^_^ 


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

The Silence – Chapter XIII

It was all Axel's fault that I was on edge, biting my fingernails so much that I thought I would start to cut through my skin at any minuet. Why was this all Axel's fault? Well basically he had opened up the gates to my past and had allowed it to freely wrap itself to tighten around my throat once more…I wanted to know about the parents that had given me up. A pointless thing to be wondering about seen as though I kept on asking myself why the hell I would want to know these horrible human beings who gave me up, I had been told that they didn't want me.

"V-Vexen," I still stuttered when talking to anyone but Axel, though the smile on Vexen's face told me he didn't care.

"Yes?" Vexen stirred our coffee as he poured the milk in and then placed a cup in front of me, which I cupped quickly as soon as it was on the table.

"Could…could you tell me about my…" I cleared my throat as I stared at the table, poking my coffee cup, "my birth parents?" I finally finished and cringed as a horrible silence loomed over us and I dared to look up at him, coming face to face with a distressed expression.

"What's brought this on?" Vexen asked calmly and rubbed the back of his neck as if he was nervous.

"It's been r-rattling around for a while," I muttered, taking a sip of my coffee and smiling slightly at Vexen, "I love y-you but…" Vexen put his hand over my mouth.

"Every child deserves the right to know where they come from, you don't need to explain," he smiled warmly at me as he moved his hand from my mouth, "I'm just sad I have to tell you sad news," I felt my heart stop as I saw the faintest flicker of tears echoing in Vexen's eyes and I braced myself, "unfortunately…your mother, Aqua, passed away last year," his voice cracked a little and I frowned, usually you wouldn't be that effected by a death unless you were close with them.

"Oh," I whispered feeling a little empty …even sad because I never got to know…never got to hug her or anything, "A-and my dad?" I saw Vexen's hand twitch and I blinked a few times as his eyes met mine.

"I don't know where he is," he was lying, his eyes were almost deliberately showing me that he was lying and I wanted to ask him why he was hiding it from me, but I didn't want to distress him.

"Tell me about mum," it felt strange calling Aqua 'mum' when I hadn't even met her.

Vexen smiled as I he thought about her and I took a large mouthful of coffee as my stomach began to tingle with curiosity.

"Well you and her could be twins," he laughed and I smiled slightly, "she had short blue hair and … well aqua blue eyes, thin and tall, but not too tall if you understand?" I nodded to show I did, "she was extremely kind, always there to help someone out when they needed it, she even made a scrapbook of photos of you," he looked at me to see my reaction as my eyes widened.

"W-what?" I whispered as I smiled even more.

"I sent her photo's every school term to show how much you had grown, she wrote back saying that you were the beautiful son she had always hoped for," I blushed heavily, she cared, my mother Aqua cared enough to create memories of me.

"Did…did she ever want to come and visit me?" I had to ask it, there was nothing else that had been on my mind apart from the fact I needed to know whether my mother or father had wanted to see me.

"Of course she did, but she thought that after giving you away and knowing how well you were getting on here, that you wouldn't want her to come and visit," Vexen sighed and rubbed his temples, "I tried to tell her that you would love to see her, but she thought I was just saying that to make her feel better," he snorted and the last part and shook his head, "she loved you," he finished and reached over to pat my head.

"W-what did she do for work?" I frowned as I tried to piece a picture of her together in my mind and I saw a grin appear on Vexen's lips.

"She was an author, but you should know that," he was hinting something in his tone and I jolted up in my seat before I rushed towards my bedroom, pushing my door open with unfortunate force which caused the my door to smack hard against the wall as I lunged for my pile of comics and rifled through them.

'Aqua Corazza' it was such a strange feeling to see my last name written on a comic my own birth mother had written, when I had bought it I hadn't even batted an eyelid and thought it was cool to have such a talented writer and artist have the same last as me.

"You're mum is Aqua Corazza?" Axel nearly shrieked as we walked into the school grounds the next day, our hands linked tightly which was a pleasant feeling especially since it as so cold.

"Vexen told me," I whispered so I wouldn't be heard by the other students, I wasn't ready for others to hear my voice yet.

"Man," Axel sighed and shook his head, "my mum is just a store owner, your mum wrote the 'Dark Days' series, that's like…one of the biggest comic book series in the world!" Axe was such a nerd at times that I wondered why on earth he acted as if he was as cool as Bruce Willis.

"Axel," I blushed and hid my face in his arm as we finally got inside the building, both of us relishing in the warmth of the school as they had finally noticed that for their students to be happy they actually had to turn the heating on.

"Did I mention I love you?" Axel grinned as I whined into his arm and then stroked my hair, "I'm sorry that you never met her Zex," he sighed and I looked up at him smiling which caused him to frown.

"In a way she was already in my life don't you think?" I pointed out and I cringed at how cheesy I was sounding, why I had to go off on a crappy memory lane thing, I'll never know.

"I gu…" Axel's voice got drowned out as yells began to echo down the still almost empty halls, as it was still quiet early in the morning.

"Why is it such a big deal for you?" I knew that voice and judging by the way that Axel was staring down the corridor, he did as well.

"You know why!" I knew that voice too, too well for my own liking and I gasped as Axel was suddenly storming down the corridor, pulling my harshly by my hand towards wherever our friends were having an argument.

I had never seen Demyx looking so upset, tears were streaming down his face endlessly as his face was bright red with what I could only determine was either anger, upset or both of them mixed together.

"I can't believe you kissed Vanitas!" Demyx practically screeched and gritted his teeth as Roxas's face creased up in confusion.

"Why the fuck are you so bothered Demyx, I can do what want with my life!" Roxas snapped back and curled his hands into fists as he glared up at the lanky musician who was crying even harder now.

"Because you knew how I felt and fucking went and made out with that jackass anyways!" Demyx shouted with his face right up to Roxas's before he stormed away from us, leaving Roxas with an odd look on his face.

"Roxas," Axel grabbed the blonde by his shoulder to snap him out of whatever trance Demyx had put him in, "what the hell are you playing at?" I knew there was something between Roxas and Demyx, I just never realized how much Demyx cared for Roxas.

"I don't know!" Roxas yelled and took in a deep breath trying to calm himself, "I just…I don't know," Roxas muttered and his blue eyes met mine, which made me jump for no apparent reason.

"Why Vanitas of all people, doesn't Demyx have a big problem with the guy?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and I wasn't going to hide how disappointed I was in him because he didn't actually deserve an easy way out.

"He thought I was Ventus," Roxas shrieked and rubbed his face with his hands as I noticed the glittering tears starting to form in his eyes, "An-and then Demyx walked in a saw us, I don't even know why he's so pissed, we're not even…" he let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes tightly, clearly not wanting to cry in front of us.

"What are you blind?" Axel snorted and tapped his finger onto Roxas's forehead, "haven't you seen the way that Demyx looks at you?" I nodded in agreement with whatever Axel was saying, my fingers playing with his.

"Why should I?" Roxas snapped, "he never fucking listens to me, he never takes notice of what I want so why the fuck should I take notice of what he wants?" Roxas pushed passed us roughly and I hissed as he hit my still bruised shoulder from Marluxia's attack.

"Oh boy this week is going to be tremendous fun, don't you agree my beloved?" Axel said in a sarcastic tone and turned to me with a worn out expression.

"Oh the best," I replied with the same tone before we lazily leaned in towards one another and brushed our lips together.

"Mmmh," Axel moaned as he pulled away from me, "you even taste like lemons," he laughed and kissed my forehead, licking his lips afterwards.

"You taste like toothpaste," I said in a dry tone and snorted as Axel mocked being hurt by my comment as we entered my History class where Terra was sitting behind his desk, black rimmed glasses sitting on his nose as he continued to read a very thick book, obviously not expecting students to come to class this early.

"Bit early aren't we?" Terra chuckled as he glance dup from reading and watched us as we hurried to our usual desk.

"It's too cold outside and the canteen is full," though we hadn't actually checked the canteen, I nodded to what Axel was saying.

"I see what you mean," Terra lightly laughed and his eyes moved to mine making me feel uncomfortable, "Vexen said that you've started to speak?" he smiled and I groaned at how unbelievable my foster father was at gobbing off to his friends about me.

"Yes," I muttered to make him happy and Terra grinned.

"In all the years I have been teaching you, I never expected your voice to be that deep," he sniggered and I glared as Axel joined in.

"Neither did I," Axel smirked as he rubbed my lower back.

"Shut up," I muttered as I hid my face in my hands, knowing what a long day this was going to be, I needed a few minuets to prepare myself.

I trudged up the stairs towards my room completely exhausted from the day's events. I had had to fight with Axel to try and actually force his hands to stay to himself for a few minuets, talk to Roxas without being seen by Demyx and talk to Demyx without being seen by Roxas like we were in some shitty high school drama and I also had to deal with Terra constantly checking up on me due to orders by Vexen.

I chucked my bag across my room and sat down on my cushioned computer chair, starting my incredibly slow computer up as soon as I sat down.

Whilst I was waiting for everything to load, my eyes glanced at my mother's comic that I had left on my computer desk and I picked it with a smile erupting on my face once more. I never knew her but yet I admired her so much, most of my own written works had been influenced by the Dark Days series and my own bloody mother had written the thing! I just wanted to know more about her and if she was a famous comic book writer and artist than she would surely be easy to read about on the Internet right?

Eventually the search engine appeared on the screen and I type in her name, clicking 'search' quickly after and browsed through the options that it gave me, finally coming across 'Aqua Corazza's Official Site'. There were so many pictures of her on there and Vexen was right, my mother was beautiful and there were so many messages posted on her chat box saying how they were going to miss her works now that she had unfortunately passed away so suddenly, how they adored her, how much they had wanted to meet her. I felt guilty for not knowing her for I knew I would never be able to grieve for her properly as a son should for their mother.

I sighed as I searched through the site trying to find her life story and I finally did from a comment someone had made with a link leading to an article about her.

Black and white text started to form on the screen and my eyes flew over the words quickly, smiling and laughing at some of the things my mother had done when she had been a child… but that smile feel dramatically as it came up to when she had gotten married to my father.

Terra.

Review PLEASE

**Yep, uploading faster now thanks to the amount of reviews I've been getting, thank you ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

The Silence – Chapter XIV

'No, no, no' I grabbed my curled my hands into my hair, pulling harshly at it as I stared at the screen of my computer, 'no, please, please, he was the only teacher I liked, please' I felt tears stinging my eyes as I pulled at my hair once more. I quickly launched forwards and shut the computer down, my hands shaking as I did so and clambered underneath my bed covers. Terra is my father.

That was the only thing that kept running around my head as I slowly drifted off to sleep in my clothes, dreaming of that bastard who knew who he was and had still sent me to that place, that godforsaken place that still gave me nightmares, made me the way I was now, almost scared of other people, petrified I was going to be attacked again…all because of what he did. I know I should add my mother into the equation, but she actually cared for me, though she didn't visit, she cared enough to make a memory book of me, to keep in contact with Vexen to see how I was doing, Terra had been there in my classroom lying to my face about who he was.

The next morning…I was silent once more, I didn't utter a single sound from my being as I lifelessly pushed myself to get out of the house before Vexen could start asking questions. I had decided that I wasn't going to meet up with Axel this morning, I needed something else to keep my mind off of things and I knew that the answer would possibly lay with Roxas and Demyx, who were still avoiding one another since the argument yesterday, so I had text both of them individually asking them to meet me at the park, without the other knowing, all I had to do was try to keep them together and get them talking.

"This better be important Zex," Roxas puffed out a ball of air in clear agitation as he sat down on the park bench with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You kissed Vanitas with that mouth?" I frowned and I saw Roxas's body jolt at the name, friend or not, he did something wrong.

"I told you that he kissed me," Roxas sighed and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So?" he looked at me as if I was deranged, "he may have been the one to initiate the kiss, but you still kissed him back did you not?" I knew I was right in what I was saying by the way that Roxas had suddenly decided that his shoes were extremely interesting.

"What the hell Zexion!" I jumped at the sound of Demyx's voice and turned to see a look of storm etched across his face and I gulped slightly.

"You tricked us?" Roxas whined and put his head in his hands.

"Boo frickety hoo," I stole a line form one of my favourite films, "I know Roxas did something stupid," I turned to glare at the blonde, "but it's so damn obvious that you two like each other and I swear to god that if you guys don't get together I will have to force you too!" I knew I sounded angry, but I had other things bugging me at the time and these two refusing to admit how they felt was just adding to it.

"He knows how I feel!" Demyx shouted, mainly towards Roxas but still a little at me, "it isn't me that needs to figure things out," Demyx said a little more calmly and I rubbed his shoulder.

"What's the point Demyx?" Roxas yelled and I jumped again, "you never took one bit of notice of me until you broke up with Xigbar, like I was some kind of fucking rebound for you!" Roxas gritted his teeth and his eye narrowed, if this kid would be any mythical creature, it would have to be a Vampire with just how deadly he looked at that moment.

"I never thought of you as rebound after Xigbar!" Demyx exclaimed and moved towards Roxas who was now standing with his hands tightly clenched by his sides.

It was entertaining to watch them discuss and I found myself leaning against the swing, watching them.

"Then why the hell did you come up to me a DAY after you broke up with him with your stupid feelings if I wasn't a rebound?" Roxas snapped as he tried to size up to Demyx, which was hilarious because Demyx was at least a foot taller then him.

"Because you were the reason we broke up in the first place!" I smiled slightly as Demyx's hands came up onto Roxas's shoulders.

"What?" Roxas frowned and a visible blush appeared on his cheeks as he watched Demyx try to gather his thoughts.

"Half way through being with Xigbar I-I started to like you, I didn't want to be in a relationship with someone I didn't even like anymore and I broke up with him, he told me I needed to tell you as soon as I could, I guess it was stupid to tell you a day after…giving you the wrong impression," Demyx muttered his explanation and I was just about to whack Roxas around the back of the head for not replying for such a long time, but for once Roxas took things into his own hands and pulled Demyx down by his shirt and kissed him.

'Miss accomplished' I sighed knowing that I no longer had anything distracting me from Terra and I sighed, leaving the newly acclaimed couple and made my way across the frosty floor towards the school building.

'So what if he's my dad, he doesn't need to know that I know…but…I want to tell Axel' my heart seemed to heat up in my chest as I thought about Axel and I whined at being stupid enough not to wait for him this morning.

"Why'd you go straight to school?" I looked down as a pair of hands rested on my stomach and I fell back into Axel's embrace, "something wrong?" he whispered and he kissed the back of my ear.

"No," I replied and turned around so that I could touch his lips with mine, grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him out of the cold and into the school building.

"I missed you last night, I wish you had stayed round mine," Axel pouted and I had to agree with him, they are so many reasons why I wished I had taken Axel up on his offer.

"Me too," I sighed and kneed the lockers to get mine open as it always stuck to the frame.

"So what about tonight?" Axel grinned and rubbed my lower back, "nothing perverted I swear," Axel held up his hands in mock surrender and I finally felt my body relaxing a little.

"I think I'd like that," I replied quietly and cuddled into him for a while, ignoring the looks we were getting. Why people think that homosexuals are equal to heterosexuals is anyone's guess, because we weren't, being in a relationship with the same gender was always going to give you un wanted attention whether people thought we were equal or not.

"Good, but I now need to go to the toilet," Axel whined and squeezed me tightly before leaving my side.

I couldn't help but watch him as he walked away from me with a somewhat penguin styled walk, I was stupid to think that Axel wouldn't be able to distract me from what was on my mind.

"Look who it is," I nearly choke don my own breath as I felt someone's elbow come smashing down into the top of my back and I stumbled forwards, looking over my shoulder in fright as I saw Marluxia towering over me as he had done many times before, he had been suspended for what he had done for the maximum of three weeks, to be honest I had forgotten all about him during that time.

"Fuck off Marly," I spat and I saw a little surprise glisten in his eyes as he heard my voice.

"Oh so you have a little more bite to your already stupid form do you?" Marluxia grinned and I clenched my hand into a tight fist, I was angry enough without him bothering me again.

"Marly, leave him," his friend (or accomplice, I didn't really care) Larxene pleaded as she shook his arm and flinched as Marluxia violently jerked away from her.

"Why should I?" Marluxia scowled at her and she rubbed the back of her neck, seeming more shy than evil as I had expected her to be by the way that she looked, "he's the reason why I was suspended, if he hadn't 'told mummy' on me then I may have left him alone," he snarled as he grabbed a hold of my shirt and my own hands gripped his, my nails digging into them, but it didn't phase him.

My panicked and wide eyes looked to the left in hope for someone to actually stand forward and help me out, but I just saw 'him'…Terra. Standing there watching with a stunned expression on his face, almost as if his shoes had become stuck to the floor.

"Fuck you," I snapped and quickly kneed him in between the legs, though it was a girls way of getting out of situations, it was damn effective and I pushed away as his hands went directly 'downstairs', almost wailing in agony.

"I thought I told you to leave Zexion the FUCK alone?" I tried to get my balance as Axel suddenly pulled me backwards so that I was standing behind him like a defenseless damsel in distress.

"Well I'm back now aren't I?" Marluxia groaned and pushed his hands on his knees, still in obvious pain and I saw that Larxene was trying to figure out whether to help him, or leave him, "why should I go easy on him, he's so much fun to tease," he chuckled darkly and I nearly found myself flying towards him, but Axel had beaten me to it and slammed him against the lockers.

"He hasn't done anything to you!" Axel yelled and I looked to Terra again, gritting my teeth as he still just stood there, "you're just someone who thinks that you can push people around Marly, why don't you fuck off?" Axel threw the pink haired male towards Larxene and a short black haired girl, who was just walking passed, and both girls quickly scurried out of the way.

"You're gonn…" Marluxia stopped yelling as a hand gripped his arm and he looked up to see the scowling eyes of our headmaster, Xemnas.

"Come with me," Xemnas sighed and pushed the boy out in front of him, "I've seen enough," he continued to mutter as I launched myself into Axel's chest.

"Zexion!" Axel laughed and stroked my hair like he always did, "you fought back man!" he grinned and I looked up at him, my lips automatically met by his and I fisted his shirt.

"Axel, I need," he kissed me again, "to tell you something," I gasped as he pulled away and he smiled, rubbing my back once more, "you can't get angry!" I whispered and his smile fell.

"Why would I…" I placed my hand on his mouth.

"Promise me that you wont get angry," I begged him and I sighed as I removed my hand.

"Don't give me a reason to be and I wont," this was probably the best answer that I was going to get out of him.

"I found something out last night when I was researching my mum," my eyes flickered to Terra who had now descended into the classroom, "I know who my father is," I saw a confused look appear on Axel's face.

"Who?" he frowned and I gripped onto him tighter so could whisper in his ear and hold him back at the same time.

"It's Terra," I instantly felt him move in my arms and I tried to hold him back, I understood why he was angry, Terra was part of the reason why I had suffered and Axel had said that he wanted my parents to know what they had done, it was just HOW Axel intended on telling them was my concern.

"Zexion let go!" Axel quickly grabbed my wrists and lightly pushed me away, then turned and ran into our History class.

'Fuck sake!' I screamed in my head as I ran after him, flinching as Axel pulled Terra up by his shirt, it seemed that Axel felt most powerful when gripping people's shirts and slamming them against things.

"Axel!" Terra yelled and pulled at the red head's hands, pushing him away, "what the hell is wrong with you?" he added as he brushed his hand over his mouth where I noticed a newly formed bruise was and I sighed knowing who had given it to him.

"You sent Zexion into a hell hole!" Axel snapped and Terra's eyes widened and he looked to me.

"You know?" he stuttered and flinched as Axel raised his fist.

"Of course he does!" Axel shrieked and thumped Terra hard in the shoulder, "your stupid decision made Zexion live through hell," I quickly grabbed a hold of Axel's wrist and pulled his balled hand back to his side.

"Stop it," I muttered and turned to scowl at Terra who was holding his shoulder with a pained expression.

"Zexion," Terra began and hissed as he moved his shoulder the wrong way, "I'm sorry,"

"Only because I found out who you are!" I yelled and Terra bowed his head, "you have no idea what the hell I've been through, what I went through in the place that YOU sent me to!" Axel squeezed my hand gently as tears slipped down my cheeks.

"They assured me that you would be fine there, I wouldn't have left you if I thought that you would be victim to any sort of harm!" Terra replied and I threw my head back laughing sarcastically.

"Oh here it comes," I cried, "you didn't give a shit about me otherwise you wouldn't have left me there in the first place!" I noticed that students were starting to enter the classroom, freezing as soon as I had started screaming, but I didn't care.

"Zexion please," Terra tried to make me speak quieter, but in all honesty this just pissed me off further, "we'll talk about this later,"

"Later!" I spat, "that's always the way with you, lateness, you were late being a father, late saving me from that place and too fucking late for another chance!" I couldn't believe how loud my voice was going and I grabbed my head as I began to feel dizzy, fog smoking around my eyes as I fell to the floor.

**Reviews please my lovelies! **

**Ack, this was **_**another **_**depressing chapter, sorry about that guys haha I do try to make Axel be the one who is all laughing and happy and dancing and such, but** **unfortunately he couldn't be like that in this chapter as it would have seemed extremely wrong and slightly like I was taking the mickey out of the situation I've put Zexion in.**

**Usual Thing - I don't own my of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

The Silence – Chapter XV

"I never imagined that you would be so beautiful," I frowned as my eyes slowly opened, it was still pitch black like the other times my eyes had opened, but this time I could feel someone next to me, "don't strain yourself, you're still fragile," their voice told me that they were female, their voice was so soft and caring that I instantly warmed to them.

"W-where am I?" I stuttered as I slowly sat up and squinted to try and see the woman beside me.

"In the waiting zone, sweetie," I felt her place a kiss on my forehead and my heart stopped for a while, I could suddenly see who it was in front of me and I couldn't control the sudden amount of tears that were falling from my eyes.

"Mum?" I cried and she smiled so gracefully that I couldn't help but want to reach out and touch it; she was so pretty that it stunned me constantly.

"Hey," Aqua chuckled and brushed her hands over her pale blue dress, "don't panic, you're not dead," she added and stopped for a while, staring at me with her jewel like eyes before she gently placed a hand on my left cheek ad I gasped at her cold touch, grabbing her hand with my own.

I couldn't careless if I was dead, nobody fucking cared in the first place, they lied…but he never…a lie never once graced his precious lips…Axel.

"Why are you here?" I sobbed and I frowned at my reaction to her, I hadn't even met her before, why was I so happy to see her?

"To keep you calm, keep you safe until you wake up," Aqua replied and I jumped as she moved her legs apart and pulled me into her arms so that I now had my side squashed into her body.

"Why did you leave me?" I stammered and I grasped her dress with my curled hand, tears still falling from my eyes and I wanted to smack myself for being so emotional.

"Oh Ienzo," Aqua squeezed me tightly, confusing me as to why she called me 'Ienzo', "I had to leave you at the home, Terra didn't want you and I was so ill…I couldn't look after you when I couldn't even look after myself," she was crying, I could feel her tears dripping into my hair.

"Mum," I whispered and threw my arms around her waist, holding as tightly as she was holding me, "who is Ienzo?" her hand came underneath my chin and she met my yes with her own, a smile once again on her lips.

"It is the name I would have called you if I were allowed to keep you," she replied and brushed my long hair out of my eyes, "but I never got the chance to give you that name, you didn't know this, but Vexen was there when you were born and he was the one to name you after you were taken away, I must have seen you for the first six minuets of your life before you were taken from me," I choke don my tears and I hugged her tighter, squeezing my eyes shut and I heard her gasp, she then lightly laughed, "you hear that?" I kept my eyes close and listened as hard as I could…beeping…what was beeping?

"Time for you to wake up, Ienzo," Aqua smiled and she kissed my head once more, "I love you," she added quietly and I for once knew that someone was telling me an honest fact.

"I love you," I returned her words as I felt my body starting to collapse again, falling against my mother.

"Night," I heard someone mumble above the beeping noises and my eyes slowly lifted open again, my blurry vision only allowing me to see yellow and red blobs moving around beside the random bed that I was placed upon. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and looked to my right in time to see Axel placing a yellow blanket around Vexen, who was fast asleep in a …hospital chair?

"Ax…el," my voice was so croaky that I actually felt ashamed of it and I saw Axel's head whip round so fast that I thought he would snap his neck.

"Oh my god," Axel whispered and threw himself at me, crushing me in his arms, his lips meeting mine urgently as if he needed reassurance about something.

When his lips eventually left mine, he clambered into the hospital bed beside me and pulled me into chest, his hands shaking as they stroked my hair, but I hissed as his had came across a certain area of my head and frowned in pain.

"Why does my head hurt?" I asked quietly so I wouldn't wake Vexen up and I blushed as I felt Axel hold my hand so tenderly that I wanted to kiss him again, but I didn't.

"You fainted in class," Axel whispered and shivered as he did so.

"When was that?" I gasped with wide eyes, why couldn't I remember that?

"Five days ago," Axel replied and held me a little tighter within his arms, "when you fainted, you managed to hit your head on the side of Terra's desk," I had never heard Axel's voice crack like that before, "you had so much blood coming from your head…I-I thought you were going to die whilst the ambulance people started helping you and…" he kissed quickly pulled my lips to his, "I couldn't do anything, I felt so fucking helpless watching…" he kissed me again and I felt his tears greet our kiss, "they told me that you would be okay, but I just wanted to hear YOU tell me that," I knew it wasn't the right time to be smiling like an idiot, but I couldn't help it, Axel really did care for me and I was so glad that he had been waiting for me.

"I love you," I silenced his crying as I pressed my fingers against his bottom lip and I blushed heavily as his tongue flicked the tips of my fingers before he began to kiss them.

"Never frighten me like that," Axel whispered as his lips continued to dance across my fingers.

"I promise," I beamed and I saw Axel's green eyes gaze back at me.

"I love you," he finally replied and pulled the bed sheets over his own body so that we were now even closer and I couldn't help but snuggle close to him, my face instantly pressing against his neck so that I could get his natural smell of cinnamon and lavender combined.

Though I was in the arms of the one person I adored more than anyone in the world, I couldn't help but feel disappointed that neither Aqua…nor Terra, where here to greet me as well.

"Why isn't…Terra here?" I hated saying his name, he was nothing like Aqua.

"He said he was," Axel sighed heavily, "too busy with work to come and see you," I scoffed at the poor excuse, if you don't want a child then at least do the decent thing and cover your dick or shut your fucking legs until you can be fucking arsed to look after one.

"Did you want him here?" Axel asked and he rubbed my back.

"No," I smiled and kissed his neck, "I'm fine with just you,"

**Please continue to push the number of reviews upwards guys, I love reading your feedback ^_^**

**Very short, but it was supposed to be haha, anyways, I'm sorry for making Terra seeming to be a dickhead, but he seemed a good candidate for it. Just to make it clear that I do not under any circumstances, hate Terra, I actually love Terra :D **

**This actually took a lot out of me, I was so happy when I added in the Mother and Son scene that I was clapping my hands afterwards O_O. **


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the characters, nor the game of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

The Silence – Chapter XVI

"Be careful!" I gritted my teeth and turned to scowl at Axel, whose hands were hovering just around my hips, trying to make sure I didn't fall as I entered my front door for the first time since coming home from hospital.

"Axel," I moaned and rolled my eyes, "I hit my head, I can walk fine," I continued explaining and I saw him pout slightly before his hands grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, squeezing me tightly in his arms.

'Damn you, you know you're hugs make me forgive you, damn you to fucking hell, Axel'

"I just worry Zexion, you've been through too much," Axel sighed as he placed a kiss on the top of my head, Vexen smiled slightly at us when he managed to get around our embrace and shuffled into the kitchen.

"Yeah," I murmured and look up at him with what little room he gave me in his arms, "but you were there, so it's alright," I was actually just babbling at this moment, I wanted to get inside for the sheer fact that it was freezing, though I did mean every word I had said.

"Coz I'm your super hero," Axel smirked and I grunted as his hands slipped up the back of my shirt and I quickly moved backwards with my eyebrows raised high, "what did I do wrong?" he squealed and I nodded my head in the direction of Vexen who was now humming a song I didn't recognize whilst he began to make dinner.

"Oh come on Zex," Axel snorted as we entered the front room, "the first time we had sex," he pulled us both down onto the sofa and clambered on top of me, a smirk appearing on his lips, "we were in Demyx's front room," he moved his head down and bit my earlobe, "do you remember?" he purred ad kissed around my jaw.

"Axel," I whined and pushed him in the chest with my hands, trying to get him off before I ended up doing something to him I really didn't want Vexen to see.

"Zexion," he mimicked my whine and I smacked him around the back of the head, "ouch what was that for?"

"You really need to ask?" I sighed and lazily played with his red spikes, admiring at how soft they were instead of hard like everybody thought.

"Shut it," Axel smiled at me and I felt a small invasion of laughter building inside of me as I saw the tiniest blush appear on his cheeks and I slapped my hands on them, grinning as he both jumped and shrieked.

"You're blushing!" I exclaimed loudly and giggled and he pushed my hands away so he could rub his sore cheeks.

"Well it's your fault!" he replied with a small laugh and kissed my forehead, "you have no idea how amazing you are," he then poked the same spot that his lips had graced my forehead.

"That's because I'm not amazing," I muttered and blushed heavily as Axel brushed my fringe from my eyes and cupped my cheek as he sat in between my legs, his other hand placed on the arm of the sofa next to my head, I always felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest whenever Axel's face came near mine and I hated that he knew the effect he had on me.

"I would only ask an amazing person to go to prom with me," Axel whispered and my heart lurched at the mention of prom, I didn't even realize our school was having one, though I guess I was out for a few days, so they had probably mentioned it then.

"W-what?" I knitted my eyebrows together and he smiled annoyingly calm before he kissed my lips gently.

"I want you to go with me," Axel laughed as he pulled away and I felt uneasy with the subject, though I actually did want to go to prom with Axel, I just hated the idea of prom. Getting dressed up to walk around with a bunch of people you spent every single day with for a few hours doesn't sound very fun to me, so what if you get free food, music and limos, it sounded incredibly dull and boring.

"But I…"

"Can't dance?" why did everyone think or say that when they were asked to prom? It's so cliché.

"No, I can dance actually," I nearly glared but I couldn't, he was moving closer to me again and I pushed further backwards into the arm of the chair, being careful with the back of my head.

"Then what's the problem?" he tilted his head as he asked, "you're not one of those 'anti-prom' people are you?" he snorted as I quickly averted my gaze to his shirt.

"Sort of," I barely whispered and glared as he laughed again at my response.

"Zexion, we don't have to go if you don't want to," he grinned and poked my stomach gently.

"You're only saying that because you know I'm going to agree just so you'll be happy," I hissed and scowled at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at me like he had been planning the whole damn conversation, "oh screw you Axel," I folded my arms across my chest like a sulking five year old as I tried to ignore the roaring of laughter from Axel, who had now decided to lay down behind me on the sofa so he was up against the back of the sofa.

"So what do you say?" Axel placed a kiss behind my ear and I blushed.

'You know bloody well what I'm going to say!'

"Fine, whatever," I replied and he squeezed me tightly in his arms, "jerk,"

**Review please guys and gals!**

**As promised, the next chapter is here! Sorry it's a little short, but the next one with definately make up for it as it's going to need a mature warning put on it x3**

I hope you guys like this chapter because I promise there's going to be a VERY eventful next chapter involving a lot of the characters *sighs* so much to write! xD  



	17. Chapter 17

The Silence – Chapter XVII

"I look like a soft mint," Roxas frowned at his appearance as he glared at the blue tuxedo he had picked out, seemingly now regretting his decision.

"You look fine," I muttered and gritted my teeth as I tried to sort my black and red tie out, I was dressed in a black tuxedo, apparently (according to both Roxas and Demyx) Axel liked to see me in the colour black.

"Here," Roxas snorted and quickly sorted my tie out for me, making me scowl slightly as I felt like an infant, "you really don't like the idea of prom do you," Roxas grinned as he had noticed my scowl and I sighed, brushing my long fringe away from my eyes.

"Not particularly, but Axel wanted to go so I…" I was cut off by Roxas laughing and I blushed slightly, had I said something wrong?

"That's the exact reason why I'm going," Roxas sniggered and I smiled, I had come to notice how similar we both were and I considered Roxas as possibly a close friend.

"The things we do huh?" I said before grunting as Vexen came into the room, his giant eyes growing enormously as he saw both of us dressed up and I slapped my hand to my forehead as I noticed that he had a camera in his hand. I didn't like cameras, I never have, and they were an annoying invention to take a selected time frame out of its place and kept in a box half the time, so I never saw the point of them.

"I won't take any pictures now," Vexen chuckled at my expression, "I need the other two here as well to make it perfect," I rolled my eyes and looked up at Roxas who was still pulling on his outfit.

"If Demyx doesn't appreciate this…I'll kill him," Roxas scowled as he folded his arms across his chest in a strop.

"He will, Roxas," I laughed again as he just glared at me, sometimes I get the impression that Roxas was more 'anti-prom' than I was.

I felt my body tense up as the door bell screamed through the house and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I heard Axel sing my name from the other side of the front door, it was a funny noise, so funny that I wanted to hit him when he came in that is.

"Oh this is going to be adorable," I raised my eyebrow as Vexen's voice became high pitched and I watched him practically run to the front door.

I flinched as Roxas suddenly shot passed me and peered around the frame to get a look at Axel and Demyx before I did and I saw both his face and his neck turn bright red. Frowning, I made my way over. Surely they can't be looking that great.

It was frustrating for me to say that they did in fact look a million times better in a tuxedo than either me or Roxas did and I knew that Axel knew that as he had the biggest smirk plastered all over his face as he and Demyx both stood their in their smart white tuxedos. I had actually expected both of them to also turn up in black like myself, but white seemed to look better on them…especially Axel.

"Zexion," Axel smiled at my image and I blushed, whining slightly as he hurried over to me and held me close to his body, "and you said you wouldn't look good in a tuxedo," I wanted to protest, but he had already kissed me before I could.

"You both look so pretty!" I frowned as Axel pulled away from me and we both turned to look at Demyx, who was currently squeezing Roxas so hard, that his once pale face has suddenly decided to burn red.

"Let him go Demyx!" Vexen chuckled and I giggled as he then slapped the back of Demyx's head, "it's photo time," that made my smile fall and I quickly hid my face in Axel's chest as Demyx and Roxas came over to be arranged by Vexen.

"Aw come on," I felt Axel's breath brush my ear as he rubbed my back, "it's only for a few seconds," he assured me and I growled in annoyance, knowing he was right, but that didn't stop my fear of cameras one little bit.

"Fine," I muttered and I gasped as Axel spun us around so that we were facing the camera and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled a little and put my hands on top of his, noticing that Demyx and Roxas were also in the same position.

If it hadn't been for Vexen's manic grin behind the camera, I think I would have enjoyed the photo taking a bit more.

"Aw thank you guys," Vexen smiled as he flicked through the photos again and then looked up at us again, "go and have fun," I knew he was aiming that sentence at me as his large eyes turned to me afterwards and I nodded, trying to force a smile on my face to somehow reassure him that I would try to.

"You guys order a car?" Roxas asked as I reached the front door, looking over my shoulder in time to see both Axel land Demyx nod and I groaned.

How cliché I knew I was picking on trivial things, but I had practically been forced to go by Axel's annoying charm…though I did get my revenge by allowing him to think that we were going to have sex and then not…he wasn't happy that night.

My eyes bulged in horror at the sight before me, they hadn't ordered cars, no of course they hadn't, that would have been too damn simple for them! No, they had gone and ordered fucking motorcycles instead.

"You're fucking joking right?" I said with a bored tone as I turned to look up at Axel, but this only made my heart sink even lower as his grin was practically blinding.

"Oh no no no, this is our transport dear Zex," Axel winked at me and I scowled at him, this was his revenge for the other night.

"Whoa, hold on," Roxas's voice was shaken and I had to admit that I was also afraid.

"It's alright guys, me and Axel have been riding motorcycles for years!" Demyx clapped his hands and then grabbed a hold of Roxas's wrist, dragging him over to the bright blue motorcycle.

How could that even be possible? You aren't even old enough to have been able to drive these things for years…and how do you know that Axle has been driving one for years, you only met a few months ago!

"C'mon," Axel snorted as he pulled me towards the shiny black motorcycle, handing me a helmet and I snatched it out of his hands.

"I'll kill you," I threatened as I stuffed the helmet onto my head and got onto the back of the bike, reluctantly wrapping my arms around is waist and squeezing my eyes shut, knowing that if I didn't, I would most probably scream like a girl.

The roaring of the bike, the speed, the screams of joy coming from both Axel and Demyx as they started to race towards the hall our prom was being held, was just some of the things that were frightening me. I wanted to check on Roxas, knowing that he was just as afraid as I was. But I couldn't even bring myself to open my eyes, even for a second.

My arms tightened around Axel's waist as I felt the bike suddenly swerve violently round a corner and I gritted my teeth, panting slightly as an image of us crashing suddenly sprung into my mind and I gripped a hold of his shirt.

Please be there soon, please be there soon!

I had never been so thankful for the sound of chattering students before, it meant that I could finally get off the damn bike.

"Zex, you nearly cutoff my oxygen, you were squeezing so tight," Axel laughed and he rubbed his stomach where my arms had previously been.

"Don't drive like a wanker then," I replied and tutted as Axel mocked sadness, hanging his head and whimpering as a puppy would, "oh shut up," I held back a smile so that he wouldn't think he'd won and I turned as Demyx pulled up beside us, with a shaken Roxas sitting behind him.

"Don't race on the way to prom, you guys nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" Roxas panted as he pulled his helmet off and shook his head to sort his hair out.

"Sorry Roxy," Demyx beamed as he bent down and placed a kiss on the angered blonde's forehead, which instantly made Roxas's face relax, which slightly freaked me out as I realized how easy it was for both of them to make everything seem okay for us.

"Come on," Axel held his hand out for me and I hesitated, wouldn't it be strange for two gay couples to dance together at prom?

"Hey," I blinked a few times, snapping out of my daydream as Axel's voice woke me up, his hands on my cheek, "I know you're nervous because of what people are going to think, but Zexion," I looked up at him and he kissed me, "this is just about me and you, Demyx and Roxas, okay?" he whispered as he pulled away slightly, smiling as I blushed darkly as I continued to stare at him. How is it possible that I was actually getting turned on by his kind actions?

When we entered the hall, it was decorated with the traditional theme that I liked to call 'Disney'. All of the girls where also dressed like Disney princesses, except for five of them. Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Larxene and Xion were actually dressed in beautiful red, black, blue, pink and white dresses.

It's alright for some I sighed and gasped as Axel pulled me into the middle of the all where all of the other couples…heterosexual couples, were dancing. I looked around for Demyx and Roxas, only to suddenly see them flying across the dance floor with such grace that I was taken a back a little bit. When the heck did Demyx learnt to dance like that?

"So you like it when others dance together…but not us?" Axel pulled my arms around his neck and I whined a bit, as the music just happened to switch to a slow song.

"They aren't gay," I muttered and flinched as Axel snorted loudly in my ear.

"So what?" Axel beamed, "more for us," he added with a wink and I just hid my face in his chest as he made us dance, my face burning deeply as I heard people wolf whistling at us.

Fuckers I just allowed myself to fall into Axel's arms even more and I took in his usual lavender and cinnamon scent, maybe it wasn't so bad just showing who you were in love with?

"I love you Axel," I smiled as I felt his head lift off of my shoulder and his eyes met mine once more.

"I love you too," why can't I stop wanting to be right beside Axel all of the time, it went against what I thought of relationships so badly that I wanted to rip my hair out. But…I wanted to be beside Axel all of the time, I wanted to hug and kiss him…do other things with him as well.

"Oh no way," I felt Axel's arms tighten around me and as I tried to look over my shoulder to see what was bothering him, he pressed my head back into his chest.

"Axel?" I whispered as my fingers curled around the hair at the back of his neck.

"Marluxia," I gritted my teeth as my heart rapidly sped up at the sound of his name, how could he possibly be here when he had been expelled?

"You came to prom?" I growled at his voice and I pushed Axel away from me, looking up at the tall pink haired teenager who was dressed out in a light blue tuxedo.

"How did you get in?" Axel snapped as we moved away from the dance floor and towards the doors to draw less attention to ourselves.

"Oh I have my ways," Marluxia smirked as he eyed me up and down, laughing slightly and I pulled at my blazer nervously. I knew I didn't look good; I didn't need him looking at me like that.

"Leave," I said far more firmly than I thought I did and Marluxia snorted.

"Why should I?" Marluxia asked as he grabbed a hold of my wrist and I scowled, quickly pushing Axel back again as he went to hit Marluxia, "I want to stay and watch you squirm, knowing that I'm here, watching and waiting for you," Marluxia's smirk was the last straw for me and I don't understand what snapped inside of me, but I felt as if he had just burnt down my house or something. The bastard had been picking on me for years, bullying me, attacked me in the street, scarring my body.

I growled and pulled my clenched fist back before throwing it at his face, hitting his cheek so hard that I had to shake my hand in pain afterwards whilst Marluxia stumbled backwards out of the door and I froze, suddenly realizing what I had done and as Axel grabbed a hold of my hands, grinning like a lunatic, I shook with a nervous smile.

"That was great!" Axel laughed as he squeezed me into a hug, "man oh man," his tone lowered slightly and I raised my eyebrows as he gave me the same look he did the first night we…

"Are you kidding?" I frowned, shrieking as he yanked me out of the hall and towards the toilets, "punching Marluxia turned you on?" I swear to god I regretted the moment I said those words as Axel began pushing one of the bathroom stools up against the door.

"Being badass suits you," Axel smirked as he pulled his blazer off and tossed it onto the area beside the sinks.

"We can't," I whispered as if somebody else was in there with us, "we'll get caught," I added but this only seemed to appeal Axel even more as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him so that our hips were touching and I felt my face burn.

"You shouldn't have turned me on then," Axel was discussing this as if I was asking him what his viewpoint was on the colour of my socks.

"Axel please," as I was saying this, I made the mistake of moaning lightly as his lips came down heatedly onto my neck, placing kisses there as he whispered my name several times.

"Please?" Axel chuckled as he bit down and I gripped his shoulders tightly as he backed us up against the wall, my head inches away from being hit and I gasped as he lifted me off of the floor and wrapped my legs around his waist as his fiery eyes met mine, "you don't need to ask politely," so smug, but yet I didn't give a damn at that moment as I removed my blazer quickly, revealing my short sleeved dress shirt, and tossed it onto the floor. I couldn't believe how incredibly warm it had gotten so fast and I found myself struggling to get rid of my tie as Axel started on his own, they soon found their way to the floor as well as our lips finally met in a kiss that nearly knocked the breath out of me. Axel's hands came up onto my stomach, expertly undoing my buttons and I wanted to snap myself out of the daydream he had sent me into, somebody could easily knock that stool down and come in!

"Zex," Axel purred and I arched my back as I felt his lips touch my bare skin on my chest, I ran my fingers through his thick red hair as I managed to kick my shoes off and get my open shirt off of my arms, my hands then moved from his hair to his shirt and I quickly tried to undress him as well as he had done to me. I actually managed to pull it off and even Axel seemed surprised by it as he looked up from assaulting my chest and smirked as bit as he throw his shirt behind him and discarded of his shoes as well.

"Aku," I momentarily froze as the nickname left my lips but I shook my head so that I refocused on my task ahead, my hands pulling at the belt that held Axel's trousers up was infuriatingly stubborn at staying attached and I began to panic as Axel was watching me.

"Relax, relax," Axel smiled and held my hands, rubbing his thumbs over them and placed a kiss on my lips, "you'll get the hang of it later on, I promise," Axel whispered as he placed my hands on his shoulders whilst he unbuckled his trousers and allowed them to fall to the floor, it was then that I realized that the sex maniac had decided not to wear any underwear.

"Aku," I repeated, admittedly my voice was beginning to sound like one of those stereotypical 'uke' types of boys, but…I liked Axel being dominant.

I felt Axel's breath hitch on my neck and I stifled a laugh as I saw another blush creeping onto his face.

I don't know how he did it without me even noticing, but my trousers were quickly pulled from my waist and I blinked several times as my eyes followed them as they fell in a heap with Axel's.

"You better call me that more often," Axel smirked as he ground his hips against mine, causing an outbreak of sweat on my forehead.

"No problem," I panted as I shut my eyes and threw my head back as my boxers were the last things to go.

His lips returned to mine as a distraction like the first time that we had sex. My heart had never gone so rapidly in my chest before and my fingers tangled in his hair once more, his scent overpowering my senses as I felt an unusual blush form over my face. It was the first time that we were going to make love once admitting it to one another in Axel's room.

I gasped into his mouth as he slipped inside of me, a slow and tenderer rhythm than before began to build between us. Our eyes locked tightly as we panted, our names rolling off of our tongues as the room started to heat up along with ourselves.

To say that making love was pleasurable with Axel was an understatement; the more he moved caused tidal waves of pleasure to rocket through me, his hand cupping me gently to bring me to my climax quicker and I cried out his name, leaning forwards as I was continually invaded by him and left a trail of kisses up and down his neck. My nails digging into his sweaty skin as he moved quicker, his moans getting louder by the second and my stomach began to burn.

I gritted my teeth and gasped loudly as I finally had release and I jolted upwards in Axel's arms as I felt him also reach his end, my heart still pounding as I looked up at him, something different surrounding us this time and we were silent except for our loud pants. Our hands entwined as our foreheads pressed against one another's, our breath dancing for a while before our lips collided in such a passionate embrace that I actually allowed a tear to fall from my left eye.

Up until I had met Axel, my life had been a complete hellhole. I feared so many things, so many people. But then the red haired angel that I can finally call my own came a saved me. My opinion on life has slightly changed, I know that not everybody is the same anymore and I even made some friends out of it. My dear friends.

As my lips moved against Axel's lovingly, I smiled at what he had brought to me.

Though his idea about Terra hadn't worked and I still refused to talk to him, at least I knew who my mother and father were.

To be quiet honest, without Axel I have no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't have been able to write this story for all of you guys to read. Axel saved me from everything I feared, brought me out of my shell, loved me even before I escaped the silence completely and became the one person I wanted to protect and be with in the entire world. He taught me that the world isn't so scary once you give it a try, but it helps if you can fall into the world with the safety of knowing that you have such amazing people standing behind you, supporting you everywhere you go in life.

And that's why I love him, Axel.

END

:iconcommentplz:

Finished 27/03/2011

I just want to thank everybody who stuck by this fanfiction and that I am actually proud of myself for being able to write events that actually happened to my friend and myself. Using Zexion as a spokes person for the story seemed right in a weird way, I've always thought that if he was just an ordinary teenager like us, he would have gone through some shit in life.

Through this story, I guess the messages I wanted to get across was:

*Love someone for who they are

*Never give up hope and think that nobody cares about you

*There bwill/b be a day where you stand up for yourself and show those buttaches whose boss

*People who bullies, threaten, torture, commit crimes will get whatever the hell is coming to them

I haven't decided whether or not to write an epilogue, so for now, this is goodnight for The Silence.


	18. Chapter 18

-**Main** **Pairing (s): – **Axel x Zexion, Demyx x Roxas

-**Secondary Pairing (s): **Luxord x Larxene  
-**Notes: **This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai **and** hetro,** which means that it contains **boy-boy and boy-girl love,** between Axel and Zexion, Demyx and Roxas and Luxord and Larxene from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai and Hetro then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
-** Usual Thing: **I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
-**Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.**

* * *

If you would have asked me five years ago _'Where do you think you'll be when you leave school?'_, I would have most probably said dead or at least attempting to end my life in some tragic way. A little extreme? Maybe. But my life at school was hell, I was attacked on several occasions by Marluxia Clark (a gender confused prick) and a mute due to the abuse I had received during my time in a children's home.

I wanted to run away from the life I lived, hide from everybody and keep myself to _myself_ without being pestered by nosey bastards trying to poke their noses in where they weren't fucking wanted. That is, of course, until _Axel_ popped up into my life and continued to be the most irritating person I had ever met in my life. But I loved him with everything I had because of that fact and I would never change my decision to stay with him.

It was our last year of college when Axel got down on one knee and proposed to me in front of Demyx and Roxas, who were pulling overly dramatic faces at the scene. At first I had thought he was joking and therefore…I punched him in the face for humiliating me.

After a trip to the hospital (I had broken Axel's nose by accident), he explained that he wasn't joking and that he probably should have done it in a more romantic way. If you have ever had your trousers fall down in the middle of a shopping center, you'll know the embarrassment I felt. I said yes and we made love several times on the sofa, despite Axel's occasional wincing because of his broken nose.

When we both turned twenty years old Axel suggested to me another proposal, this time a proposal that didn't turn into a hospital trip as well. He had found a flat whilst he was visiting his brother in Midgar and had already made a deposit on it, which pissed me off a little because we had been saving for a wedding that wasn't going to happen for at least a few more years. But I ignored my irritation and agreed to it, one of the best decisions of my life Axel was.

When we had settled down in our small, but cozy flat, Axel decided to invite our friends over, including somebody I never thought I would ever be friends with after my school experience.

Larxene had become one of my closest friends, despite the fact she was practically glued to Marluxia's side during school. I had gotten to know her a little more and although she was extremely opinionated and a little bit of a bitch sometimes, she actually wasn't that bad to hang around with and she could be as charming as the next person.

When our friends had arrived at our flat, we shared drinks as a celebration, the alcoholic kind though I didn't particularly like alcohol all that much because I knew what it did to people after living in a children's home for years.

However, as I looked around at people drinking, I noticed that Larxene was just staring into it with a confused expression on her face and I also saw a hint of fear in her bright green eyes. When I asked her what was the matter, I was a little shocked to see a shy blush appear on her cheeks and she put her glass down before placing two hands on her stomach, telling me instantly what was wrong.

"I'm pregnant," she smiled weakly and my heart raced for a completely different reason before I could catch myself.

Whilst everybody made a fuss over Larxene's announcement (especially Demyx who kept on rubbing Larxene's stomach and cooing at it), I stood in the corner of the room with my hand over my heart gripping my t-shirt as my eyes stayed wide. I couldn't believe what I was thinking…Axel would never…

"Whose the dad?" I heard Roxas ask and I looked over my shoulder in time to see Larxene smile warmly.

"His name is Luxord, he's been my partner for a few years now," I was happy for her to have found somebody she loved enough to have a child with them, though I knew all too well that pregnancies didn't turn out that great, my faith was reaffirmed that day that there _were_ people in the world who actually wanted their children.

* * *

The next day I spent the entire time standing by the window looking out as it rained (typical) heavily, my eyes following the raindrops as they raced to the bottom of the glass, something I used to do as a child…stupid isn't it?

I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that moment that I didn't even noticed Axel walking over to me, I only reacted when I jumped at the feeling of his arms snaking around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder with that annoyingly seductive curve of a smirk upon his lips.

"What are you doing over here by yourself, Zeku?" he asked placing small kiss on the side of my neck and I blushed slightly, my hands staring down to where Axel's were sitting on my stomach.

"Axel," I breathed and slowly turned in his arms so I could look up at him in the eyes, "it's great about Larxene huh?" I said laughing forcibly as I said something completely different as to what I actually wanted to say to him.

"Yeah, it's nice she got her happy ending," Axel chuckled tilting his head as I stayed silent and I saw his red eyebrows knit together in a frown, "is everything alright?" he brushed my long fringe out of my eyes and placed a kiss on my lips to try and sooth me.

I sighed as he pulled away too quickly and licked my lips, "I'm not sure," I replied quietly and placed my hands flat on his chest.

If you've ever had to sing in front of five thousand people by yourself, you will know that nerves will just burn inside your stomach until you get it over and done with, _that's_ how nervous and scared I was at that moment looking into Axel's emerald eyes.

"I want to be a dad,"

Least to say that we spent the rest of the day looking up baby adoption and how to do etcetera, Axel had told me that he also had been thinking about being a dad as well, he was just too worried to tell me in case I wouldn't want the same thing which sent me into a fit of laughter because I would have never imagine _Axel_ to be one for nerves taking over what he wanted.

A few weeks later we wrote up our application and sent it into the Adoption agency, it was possibly one of the most terrifying things I had ever done in my life because I knew that once I had sent in that small piece of paper, I could become a father a few months later. And that's why I spent the next few days sitting by the phone like an eager puppy wanting to go out for a walk, I could wait for that phone call telling us that we had a baby.

Sighing heavily, I gazed at the phone for what seemed like the longest, few minuets of my life with my fingers digging into the soft sofa arm. Axel was beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist as if he was secretly telling me to calm down.

"Zexion," I blinked and flinched as I noticed how sore my eyes were, I hadn't even realized that I hadn't blinked for the passed hour and a half. When I looked up I blushed slightly as Axel quickly moved his face up to mine and his lips pressed against my slightly parted ones.

His kisses still gave me to inferno in my stomach, people say that when you settle down with someone that magic goes away inside of you…every single one of them are liars and clearly have never found the right person if the magic has disappeared from their relationship. Axel made everything spin whenever he kissed, touched or made love to me.

"That phone will never ring if you keep on staring at it like that," Axel laughed when he pulled away and I whined at the lack on contact before running my fingers over his tattoos, frowning as Axel smirked cruelly at me.

"What?" I nearly snapped feeling a little annoyed that he did that whenever I was trying to be close to him.

"You always do that," Axel replied softly and grabbed my hand gently as my fingers continued to stroke his tattoos, "I never thought I'd like something so…romantic," we both cringed slightly, "but I really do," he continued and although I would never admit it, I secretly loved the romance that happened between us.

"Good," I mumbled as I avoided his eye contact, trying not to blush like a woman more than I already was, but failed miserably as Axel nuzzled his face into my neck placing kisses there which made me moan lightly.

"_Oh come on_," the voice startled me so much that I almost head-butted Axel as I jerked my head backwards to look up at Roxas and Demyx who were just shaking there heads at the display.

Why on earth Axel thought it had been a good idea to give them a spare key to our house…I'll never know, but I wanted to kill him for doing such a stupid thing. _'But it'll be useful when he go on holidays, they can check on the house for us'_, stupid man, I remember telling him that a house was in fact something that didn't live, therefore didn't have veins or a heart like a human did and I explained that it would only be useful to give them the damn key if we had a pet dog or something.

"Shut up," Axel chuckled placing a kiss on my forehead before pushing himself away from me which pissed me off incredibly as he had aroused me and now I was going to be fidgeting in my seat for hours on end until bedtime.

"Oh that's nice," Demyx pouted playfully as he and Roxas sat down on the couch, Roxas in between Demyx's long legs as they cuddled a little like me and Axel were except Axel was stretched out completely on the sofa and I was laying down in between his legs after finally being able to control myself… a little.

My eyes fell to whatever Roxas was holding in his hands and I tilted my head a bit as I pressed my head against Axel's chest.

"What's that?" I asked feeling awkward when everybody turned towards me and I shuffled backwards a little more into Axel who just chuckled deeply into my ear and hugged my waist tightly.

"Well you kept talking about how your Manga got published and I hadn't read it yet, so I went out and bought it," Roxas explained holding up a copy of my Manga **Dragon Eyes** and I blushed darkly, I hadn't wanted any of them to read it as I didn't think the storyline was particularly great and my drawings could have turned out a little better than they did.

"Roxas," I whined and I jumped slightly when the phone rang out in the hall, which made Axel move away from me, and I pouted as he left the room but not before winking at me, dickhead, "why did you buy it?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead in frustration as Roxas continued to grin at me whilst waving my book around so I couldn't escape him.

"Because I wanted to see what kept my buddy locked up in his room for months on end," Roxas replied with a smile that made me blush even more, "it's great Zexion you really shouldn't doubt your abilities as an author and a mangaka," Roxas pointed out and Demyx nodded in agreement.

"You've clearly obtained your mum's talent," Demyx's words made my heart flutter a little and I smiled slightly as I thought of my mother Aqua, I had always wanted to know whether or not she would have been proud of me for what I had achieved and what I had gotten through in the passed ten odd years of my life.

"Thanks," I murmured, I still wasn't very used to accepting compliments and it still irritated me when I was given them because I just couldn't see whatever the hell they apparently see in me.

"My…god," I jumped a little as Axel returned with the phone tightly gripped in his hands, his knuckles white and his eyes were extremely wide as if something had frightened him and I immediately stood up, my hands cupping his face.

"Are you alright?" Demyx asked from behind me as I continued to search Axel's angelic eyes and I nearly shrieked out in surprise as Axel's lips came down hard upon my own, startling both myself and Demyx and Roxas.

"Axel!" I shouted as I managed to pull away from him and I sucked in a deep breath before snatching the phone away from him, "what the _hell/ _was that?" I snapped and blushed slightly as Axel put his arm around my waist and made me face Demyx and Roxas who were looking a mixture of both confusion and amusement at my obvious flushed state.

"That was the adoption agency," Axel said in a shaky voice and my heart skipped several beats, Axel's lips pressed against my cheek tenderly catching a tear that had magically appeared on my cheek, "we're getting a baby,"

I had to hold my hands over my ears and steady myself as Demyx and Roxas shrieked and threw themselves at both myself and Axel, I could hear my fiancé yelling in a muffled voice as Demyx squeezed him to death in his arms whilst I stayed completely still and silent in Roxas's as he hugged me close.

"I'm…going to be a dad," I whispered as my eyes met Roxas's and he nodded causing his blonde locks to fall into his eyes and I felt a surge of excitement suddenly shoot through me, "I'm going to be a _dad!_" for the first time I actually made the effort to be the one throwing their arms around my friend's necks and grinning wider than I had before.

It was only when I turned towards Axel and saw him smiling at me as I stood before him that I knew that I was going to be alright with our child as long as he was right beside me helping me along the way.

Out of everything in my life.

Axel was the greatest gift I'd ever received.

THE END

* * *

**Sorry that the epilogue took so long, I couldn't upload on here but now I have a laptop everything works *dances* I hope you all enjoy this as I adored writing this fanfiction with everything I had, it's extremely personal and took a lot for me to upload it. But I love the response it has gotten. I love you guys :)**


End file.
